A Wedding, 2 Break Ups, & A Make Up
by Mitsu Amarante
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke broke up over five years ago, but when Sakura invites them both to a month long vacation in a cabin, they are forced to meet again. Can they get past their former wrongs?
1. When we end

**When we End…**

"Oi, oi! How long do you think we'll be together?"

"Hn? What kind of question is that?"

"I was just thinking…"

"There's your problem."

"I'm serious, Teme. How long?"

"Do you plan on leaving me anytime soon?"

"No."

"Then…I guess we'll be together for a long time, Baka."

"Good. Cause I never wanna break up."

"Yea…I love you too."

* * *

Peace and quiet…how nice this was… "NARUTO!" The voice that made him jump and fall out of bed yelled. How the hell she got in frightened him. He was sure he locked the door. But now that his peaceful serenity had been scared off and replaced with a bump on his head from the impact with the ground he decided to see why she was screaming his name.

The boy stood up catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His ever spiky blonde hair in more of an array then usual. His blue eyes seemed brighter as well, but they usually did when he's just woken up. "Eh? Sakura-chan? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" He asked after opening the door to his bedroom.

"Morning?" She asked looking at the clock. "Naruto, it's already one in the afternoon. You're gonna screw up your sleeping pattern."

"I wasn't asleep. I was relaxing." He argued then added under his breath. "So much for that."

"Fine! I won't tell you." She pouted turning sharply away from him.

He sighed. "Fine with me. I'll go back to bed." He joked.

"Naruto!" She objected.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Sakura-chan?" The blonde asked finally and her face immediately lit up.

"Guess who is getting married?" She asked.

"Um…Ino?" He guessed to which she made a face. "Hinata? Tenten? Temari? Gaara? Shikamaru? Neji? Lee…"

"Naruto!" She yelled cutting him off from what she was sure he was doing on purpose. Then she smiled again unable to hold in her excitement and showed off the ring on her left hand.

"Oh my gosh! Who'd you steal that from?!" He asked.

She glared at him only this time her smile didn't waver. "Kiba proposed yesterday. We're getting married in three weeks! Three weeks can you believe it?!"

"I don't have to squeal and dance around with you do I?" He asked.

"Nope! Ino and I already did that." She replied.

"Good then. Congrats!" He exclaimed giving her a hug which she returned giddily.

"I'm so excited! We're gonna have an engagement party this Saturday, and we're gonna get married in the woods, so Kiba's thinking about renting a cabin and we're gonna have a small wedding and everyone involved with the wedding can stay there until after the ceremony! He wants to have the honeymoon in Kirigakure! It'll be the best!"

"Does sound great." He replied sitting down on his couch with her taking a seat next to him.

Her excitement seemed to fade suddenly and she looked at him. "There's just one little catch." She began.

"Catch?" He asked, trying to figure out what the "catch" would be and coming up with nothing.

"We want all our friends there."

"Okay…I'm sure there's a cabin for all of us…"

"No, I mean **all** our friends. Down to the very last black haired, black eyed males." She said hoping he'd catch the hint.

"You mean Sai?" He asked.

"No!" She yelled. "Well, yea he's invited too, but I'm talking about a different black haired male with black eyes and a velvet voice and…for God's sake man! I'm talking about Sasuke. S. to the A. to the S.U.K.E.! SASUKE!"

Naruto stared at her for a long time in a silence unusual for the blonde.

"Naruto?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He blinked a couple times. "Yea."

"Then why are you giving me one-syllable answers?"

He shrugged.

"My God man! Snap out of it!" She exclaimed snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"And he absolutely has to be there?" Naruto asked finally.

"Naruto please! Please, please, please! It would mean so much to me. Please, please, please don't ruin this for me. I want my friends there, so please promise me you won't start anything?"

"Me? Start anything?" He asked.

"Naruto?"

"Got it! One three week vacation that I won't ruin for you! We're both matured adults. I promise! There will be no fights picked on my part!" Naruto announced giving her the thumbs up.

She stared him down for a moment before sighing. "Thanks"

"No prob! Anything for, Sakura-chan!"

_**Meanwhile in Otogakure.**_

"_And you promise you won't pick a fight with Naruto?"_ Kiba's voice asked from the work phone Sasuke was holding up to his ear.

"Why would I pick a fight with him?" Sasuke asked running a hand through his black hair and leaning back in his chair.

"_You know very well why."_

"Naruto and I are both mature adults. Naruto a little less so cause he's a dumbass, but I'm sure we can get through three weeks without tearing each others throats out."

The silver haired male in the seat opposite his desk snickered a little.

"_Promise."_

"You have my word."

"_Your word means shit…"  
_

"You have my word that I'll at least try."

"_Alright. So, I guess I'll see you this Saturday."_

"Yea. See you then." Sasuke replied and hung up the phone.

"Socializing at work." Suigetsu tsked his lavender eyes full of amusement.

"You can shut it." Sasuke warned.

"So you're leaving me in charge for three weeks huh Leader-sama?" He asked.

"Yea, just don't let my Dad know I'm gone. He'll kill me if he finds out I left you in charge for a month."

"Ah, don't you love it that even after your Father's retired he still hangs onto your every movement with a lecture at the ready."

"No." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"That was sarcasm." Suigetsu mentioned.

"I know I just like fucking with you."

Suigetsu snickered at him. "So you're gonna go back?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Him."

Sasuke was quiet for a long moment which Suigetsu didn't note as all too unusual. "It's been five years since I last spoke to him. We should both have matured and become completely over it."

"You sure you're over it?" Suigetsu asked.

"Don't you have work to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave. But, I'd think about bailing out if I were you." Suigetsu added shutting the door after him.

Sasuke let out a breath as soon as the door closed. No, he could do this. He was completely over it. He closed his eyes and let out another shaky breath. "I can do this."

* * *

"Oi, oi! How long do you think we'll be together?" Naruto asked flopping down on his couch.

"Hn? What kind of question is that?" Sasuke asked as the blonde grabbed his wrist pulling him down next to him.

"I was just thinking…" He began to explain.

"There's your problem." Sasuke interrupted.

"I'm serious, Teme. How long?" The blonde asked actually sounding serious.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Do you plan on leaving me anytime soon?" He asked.

"No." Naruto answered.

"Then…I guess we'll be together for a long time, Baka."

"Good. Cause I never wanna break up."

"Yea…I love you too." Sasuke replied kissing Naruto on the cheek.

* * *

Amarante: Mwa ha ha ha ha! Review kay?


	2. Well Wishes

****

Well Wishes

"Tell me why I have to go to this again?" Suigetsu asked glancing to the side at the man in the passenger seat of his car. "And who'd you leave in charge if I'm here? Aren't I your right hand man?"

"Hardly." Sasuke replied with that special way of his. "And Juugo and Karin are plenty capable of taking care of things."

Suigetsu laughed. "Good one. That was funny…oh wait…you're serious aren't you?" He mocked panic. "Oh God you left your company in the very uncapable hands of Karin and Juugo?"

"It's 'incapable' Nit-wit." Sasuke replied. "It'll be fine. They know what they're doing."

"Exactly, so I know something bad's gonna happen. You just watch. Karin will **accidentally** file some papers that fire my ass. You know how much she hates me."

"Oh? How could anyone hate you?" He asked looking at the man who was driving and managing to drink from a water bottle at the same time. Sometimes he really questioned his trust in the silver haired lavender eyed male. Okay most times he questioned it.

"Fine, at least tell me, just for the sake of being that nice considerate guy I know you aren't; why I have to be here?"

"Because I said so." He replied. "And besides, you volunteered to go."

"That was when you weren't going." Suigetsu replied. "I only said that cause I thought you weren't going to go."

"I never said I wasn't going to go."

"Yes you did! You were going to go, then you said you weren't. I offered to go with you just to be considerate, but I didn't think you'd change your mind as soon as I said that."

"I can still fire you y'know." Sasuke warned.

To that the silver haired male replied with a rather unattractive sound. Some kind of cross between a grunt, a growl and a snort.

"We can always turn back." Suigetsu offered.

"It was five years ago." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, but riddle me this; how many times have you and said 'ex' spoken since you broke up?" He asked.

"None." The black haired male answered simply. "And that's not a riddle…"

"Quit ruining it!" He interrupted. "Look, when something explosive like that happens, and you set it aside to boil it's only going to escalate."

"Aw, you know big words."

"You're such a bastard." Suigetsu said giving up. This man was impossible. "All I'm saying is that if he got your panties in such a bunch back then, he can do it again, and with a vengeance."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Panties…"

"It's a figure of speech, Princess." Suigetsu replied flashing him a smile. He almost got hit for that, however since he was driving, Sasuke figured he could wait until they stopped moving. "So anyway…do you know how to get there, cause I've never been to Konoha. And beyond that I have no idea where your friend's restaurant is."

Sasuke remained silent for a moment and the silver haired male had a suddenly bad feeling about what his answer was going to be.

"Not a clue, I figured I'd just guess."

Ah, and just like that the driver was in doom. There was no other way to say it. His boss was an idiot.

* * *

Sakura paced in circles around the island of the kitchen in the cabin they'd rented out for the month.

"What's with her?" Temari asked after setting down her bags by the door to the living room which was connected to the kitchen.

"He isn't here yet." Sakura complained biting her thumb nail.

"Honey, he lives in Oto." Ino replied fixing her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Exactly!" Sakura exclaimed stopping and looking at all of her female friends. "Oto is only three hours away, if Sasuke left at nine like he said that he would, then he should be here by now!" Then she suddenly hugged Temari. "Tema-chan lives six hours away and she showed up before him!"

"I probably left before him too." Temari replied.

"Besides, we all know how easy it is for Sasuke to get lost." Ino added. "You'd think a genius would be much less of an air-head."

Sakura giggled. "That's for sure."

Tenten sighed. "I still can't believe that Sakura's going to be the first out of us to get married."

"Are you kidding I still can't believe Kiba actually proposed." Temari laughed. "He wasn't the uber-bachelor in high school for nothing."

"Oh yea. God that boy couldn't get a date to save his life." Ino added laughing. "And now he's dating Forehead freak."

"Hey, hey." Kiba commented entering the kitchen. "She's my 'forehead freak' so back off."

"Hey!" Sakura greeted him giving him a quick peck. "Where have you been all day?"

"Doing manly things in manly rooms." Kiba answered.

"Masturbating." Ino concluded.

"You wish." Kiba replied.

"Ew."

Kiba chuckled and picked up the phone. "Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I'm off to call Sasuke and give him directions."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Tenten teased.

"Yea well. I'm a really good actor." He joked before walking out.

"Y'know; speaking of marriage and Sasuke…" Tenten began. "I always figured Naruto and Sasuke would be the first to get married. Or I did in high school."

"Yea." Temari agreed. "They did go well together. Until those last two months that is."

"That was horrible. It felt weird when they fought." Ino chimed in. "It was like watching my parents slip up all over again. Ugh, does that make Sasuke my Mom?"

Sakura laughed. "Naruto promised me that they weren't going to fight. And Sasuke gave Kiba his word that he was going to try not to fight. So everything's going to be perfectly fine."

"Until Sasuke meets Sai." Hinata chimed in sounding bored.

Silence they all looked at her and she sensing this looked up from the book that she'd been occupying herself with.

"Sai…" Sakura began.

"Y-you forgot?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"This can't end well." Tenten commented.

"OH! Sasuke said he was bringing someone as well." Sakura mentioned.

"A male someone?" Ino questioned.

"This is going to be a disaster! They'll kill each other I knew it! My wedding is ruined! I…"

"Sakura if you panic now your wedding pictures will suck." Temari threw in.

"What?!" She demanded.

"That's not true." Ino and Tenten burst that bubble with one of the rarer then rare times they ever agreed.

* * *

"Classy." Naruto commented looking around his best friend's food table. "Aw, vegetables and dip. You're on your way to high class."

"Shut up. Tenten a vegetarian so we're accommodating." Kiba replied setting out a few more appetizers on the table. Since he was a restaurant owner as well as head chef Kiba got the restaurant to himself for tonight's party. "Sakura made me."

"Alright but when she kills you with her scary attitude don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto replied taking a seat at the bar area next to Shikamaru who using Kiba's cell and talking to someone.

"Yea, dude, if your all the way over there, then you past it some time ago." Shikamaru informed the person on the other line.

"Hey!" Sakura ran up to her blonde friend. "Where's Sai?" She asked.

"Working. He got behind on a whole bunch of paperwork. But he hopes your party is awesome and that he will be air-hugging you for the rest of the night. He also asked me to ask you to oh please oh please don't kill 'em?!"

"Don't worry, I think I'll survive. But tell him later that if he wants to make amends he has to take me shopping." She informed him.

"I'll let him know." Naruto replied flashing her a smile.

"That's the second time you passed it." Shikamaru commented. "And don't start blaming me. It's not my fault you're a fucking moron. Kiba gave you directions, I've given directions, but it's your own fault if you still get lost." Pause. "Dude, it's frightening that you have that much power."

Sakura rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand for the phone.

Shikamaru gladly complied handing her the cell and sitting back in his seat at the bar.

"Oi, look it's simple, where are you?" She paused to listen and Naruto could slightly hear a muffled reply then someone louder yelling it seemed though he couldn't make out the words. "Okay, tell whoever you have driving to turn back on that street." Pause. "Good now there should be a gas station." Pause "Yep, turn left there." Pause. "There should be a restaurant type looking thing to the right. You see it?" Pause. "Yep that's the one. That wasn't so hard was it?" Another pause then she shrugged and closed the phone. "He hung up on me."

The bartender that had been working tonight came up to them and asked what they wanted.

"Beer's cool." Shikamaru replied.

"Same." Naruto added.

He then looked at Sakura who shook her head. "No thanks."

"C'mon Sakura-chan! Who doesn't drink at their own party?" Naruto antagonized.

"Me." She answered. She caught a glimpse of the two people who entered the restaurant and quickly ran over to them. "Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto chocked a little on his own spit. He knew this was coming, so why did he do that.

Shikamaru smacked him on the back and he made a face at his genius friend.

"I'm so glad you finally made it! But you do realize that you're actually." She looked at the clock as if she hadn't already counted. "About SIX HOURS LATE!"

"Suigetsu had to pee. A lot." Sasuke's voice replied. It was still the same. Still deep but smooth like silk, leaving you feeling slightly cool and warm all at once.

"What the hell?! We would've been on time if your gay and proud ass wasn't so damn proud! God even when you're the closest you could get to female, you still act like a damn man and refuse to stop for directions!" Suigetsu defended.

"Just because I'm gay and people know this doesn't mean that I'm like a girl!" Sasuke exclaimed although his voice wasn't too loud. Sasuke didn't really yell at anyone. Unless they were Naruto of course.

"I bet you bottom in bed." Suigetsu mentioned.

The was when Naruto yet again chocked on his own spit.

This time Sasuke heard the chocking being and looked over towards the sound to see a familiar head of blonde hair attached to a body. Said body was smacked in the back by none other then the pony tailed genius next to him. And although part of him was laughing manically at the blonde's pain most of him was sticking to the try and not cause problems plan.

"Is he alright?" Sasuke commented.

Sakura blinked towards her friend feeling slightly embarrassed, but surely not as much as Naruto felt right now. "Um…maybe, we're still unsure." She replied. "Um…how 'bout we get you two a drink?" She offered.

"I don't drink." Sasuke replied.

"I do." Suigetsu mentioned.

"Well then follow me to the bar, Suigetsu was it?"

"Suigetsu it was." He replied. "And you're Sakura right? Sasuke mentioned that the one getting married had pink hair."

"Yea, had it since the day I was born. Although I can't figure out how the hell it happened. Both my parents have brown hair."

"Toxic waste?" Suigetsu suggested.

"I actually hadn't thought of that one." She replied with a small laugh.

They reached the bar and she stopped next to her blonde friend. "Smooth, Naruto." She commented.

"My um…drink went down the wrong pipe." He offered with a shy smile.

"Sure it did." She replied as if she didn't really believe him. After that she just walked away leaving Suigetsu with them.

"You're Naruto, huh?" Suigetsu asked. "So what'd you do to your parents that landed you that name, Fishcake?"

Naruto groaned. "Good question. I hate my name."

"Heh." Suigetsu commented smirking a little. The bartender handed him a beer and he immediately took a drink. "Ah, the refreshing taste of a hangover in the making."

Naruto looked at him. He had silver hair that was somewhat long yet groomed. This was accompanied by lavender eyes and sharp canine teeth he'd also noticed. A simple blue shirt with rolled up sleeve and black slacks. He didn't seem like the business type. "Uh, you came with, Sasuke?" Naruto asked forcing out the name.

"Yea, why? You jealous?"

"No, defiantly not." Naruto looked back his drink defiantly and sat there for the rest of his beer in an unusual silence.

"You asked." Suigetsu mumbled smirking a little wider as the blonde ignored him.

* * *

A/N: So here's chapter 2 finally. Next chapter is the party, and oh that's so awkward. I love Suigetsu. Things would be so boring without him. So enjoy. Review, fav! I love favs.

Don't be hatters! Review! Kthxbai!

- Mitsu Amarante


	3. Staying On Topic

Staying On Topic

**Disclaimer: **Would I seriously be writing fanfiction if I owned Naruto? I don't think so. If I owned Naruto…Kabuto would be dead by now. Oh and Itachi wouldn't. Oh, and Suigetsu and Sasuke would be going at it like rabbits in heat. And Naruto and Sasuke would also being going at it like rabbits in heat (Sasuke's a manwhore apparently). And well…other stuff…you get the point! So yeah, I don't own Naruto. Do you?

I also don't own _Walmart_, _Alice In Wonderland_, _Romeo and Juliet_, and or other things I forgot to mention up here. Enjoy.

* * *

"Since when do you have tattoos?" Sasuke asked referring to the red triangles on Kiba's face.

"Since when do you wear white?" Kiba shot back referring to the white button up shirt that Sasuke was wearing.

"Eh, Touché." He replied.

"Sasu-kins, it's been too long and the first thing you do is go over here to talk about Kiba's tattoos." Ino commented walking up to the space where a few other people were hanging out. "They're not even that cool. They're actually pretty stupid looking."

"Hey." Kiba complained.

"Yea, I think they're sexy." Sakura mentioned.

"You're weird. Sasuke are those things sexy?" Ino asked.

"You see when you ask me things like that I want to walk away again." Sasuke replied.

"Okay people now that everyone's finally (ahem Sasuke) here." Sakura began. "It's time to eat."

* * *

If you thought that _Alice In Wonderland_ had made no sense then you would be completely lost by the inner workings of Naruto Uzumaki's brain. Of course, not like Naruto had ever read _Alice In Wonderland_, he didn't really have the patients for anything longer then a hundred pages. But back in high school Sasuke would often write poems from the book down and pass them to him throughout the day. Mostly just to mess with him. But in a way it was kind of sweet. Sasuke didn't do things like that for just anyone. But that was off the point. The point here was that this whole thing made no sense.

Why was he caring about how good Sasuke looked in white? Or how his skin was still the same pale and smooth looking. Or how his hair had grown a bit framing his face a little in a good way. Or anything for that matter! Sure he'd been hoping Sasuke lost all that sexiness he'd been known for but that didn't seem to be the case. Actually it seems that by now he'd forgotten just how appealing he was. There was a reason every straight girl and gay man hated him back in high school for getting so close to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over after sensing eyes on him and the next thing they knew they were staring at each other. There was a good five foot space between them but that didn't change anything. This was…awkward? Was that the right word for it? Naruto was sure he and Sasuke were about to get into a fight.

He wasn't about to start it. No, he'd let Sasuke start it, then they'll fight. Then he would back down effectively making himself look the part of the bigger man. It was a good plan.

Sasuke looked like he was about to say something before nodding a little at him. "Hey."

"Hey." Naruto replied. Wait what? That was it? Just…"hey?"

The tension suddenly increased as they stood there in silence. Naruto had been expecting a fight but it never came. How was he supposed to play the role of the bigger man if Sasuke never started the fight. God if it wasn't more awkward now that they'd spoken then Naruto would be uke. And he just didn't do the uke thing. He was too…dominating (?) to be uke.

This was actually worse then back in high school when do to detention work off Naruto had been stuck in drama club playing the role of Romeo. And he didn't really do the girl thing well either. But that was again off the point from where he was trying to get his thoughts to go. And the point was, holy flaming dog shit (1), this was awkward.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Naruto heard a voice that sounded oddly like Shikamaru's advising tone of voice telling him to suck it up, grow some balls and say something. He never said Shikamaru's advice was good advice. If it was, then he and his kind-of-ish girlfriend wouldn't always be on and off again.

"You look, different." Naruto commented giving into that voice finally.

Sasuke sighed seeming to relax himself a little. "Hn. You too." He replied not really meaning it. Naruto hadn't changed at all. Taller maybe, not that he wasn't tall back then. His blonde hair was the same shade, the same length. His eyes the same blue. And he still wore that color which Sasuke damned to hell since they'd broken up. Not that he'd ever admit to this. He was too proud for that.

"How's you brother?"

"Same. He's still a jackass." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, I figured he wouldn't change. Um, how's your parents?"

Sasuke fought back the urge to correct his grammar. "Fine, I guess. Father retired, and Mom's been bugging him about having another kid ever since I moved out."

"She wants a girl." Naruto guessed.

"Probably."

"How are your parents?" Sasuke asked trying to be polite.

"Same. They fight about anything they can come up with whenever they see each other. Family stuff's a bitch." Naruto replied. "What about you? How've you been?"

"Hn." Sasuke answered in his usual way (meaning he didn't). "You?"

"Meh, what can I say I'm working at Walmart."

Sasuke held back a snicker. He'd warned him about that.

"At least it isn't McDonalds." Naruto added. "I do have some standards. And what do you do?"

"Business. Itachi bailed out as soon as Father announced he was retiring so I had to take over the company." Sasuke replied sounding all too thrilled.

It might've been cool if he'd gotten the job for something other then that reason. But no, it was only because Itachi didn't want to do it. Well neither did he, but at this point he really had no choice. If he hadn't then Obito would've gotten his hands on the company and let's face it. He wasn't the best choice to let run a company. Or to put in any position of power for that matter. Plus he had his Father pressuring him about it until he gave in.

"Yea? I figured he would. Itachi's always been a little flighty." Naruto commented.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed (meaning he didn't, but Naruto knew the many meanings of the Uchiha's favorite word). "He'd kill you if he heard you say that."

"He still hates me?" Naruto asked.

"I guess. He was jumping with glee when he found out we broke up. Since then he's made an excellent profession of avoiding all topics involving you." Sasuke answered. Not that Sasuke wasn't also avoiding all topics: Naruto, or anything. Because he was. But anyway.

Naruto sighed at that. Itachi had been the third Uchiha to find out about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship in high school. Sasuke had of course been the first to find out and did so when Naruto announced that he was going to date him whether he liked it or not. This Sasuke responded with by asking if that counted as sexual harassment.

Obito had been the second. The self proclaimed "most awesome Uchiha ever" (which Tobi would argue) had been…well…awesome enough to get both Naruto and Sasuke out of trouble with a few cops and keep their little secret from Sasuke's parents.

Then Itachi had found out in the single worst possible way ever. Y'know what I mean. After his impeccable timing had left him gaping like a fish (cough, cough Kisame) at his brother and what he had formally believed to be his brother's unworthy best friend having sex. So then Naruto became the unworthy boyfriend which Itachi was bent on sabotaging and killing. Not necessarily in that order. But with luck, and the fact that Itachi lived to spite his father, he also refrained from informing Sasuke's parents about this.

In fact neither of Sasuke's parents knew they were going out at all until after they'd broken up. After finding this out Fugaku's head exploded and he did his absolute best to get Sasuke back to the straight side (and failed). And as for Mikoto, she laughed and said "I knew it! Now I have no reason not to take my son shopping with me!" But for the third time, that was completely off the point. The point here was that Itachi's a bastard.

That's when Naruto realized he was having a civil conversation with Sasuke. And after he realized this, he started to feel sick.

"I'm'll go find a toilet now." Naruto decided before turning around and suddenly walking away.

Sasuke only raised an eyebrow and was suddenly wandering just how much Naruto had already had to drink. The blonde was never good with alcohol.

"Sasu-cakes!" The familiar voice called just before she leeched onto his arm, though he didn't mind her invading his space. He was used to it. What did bother him however was the name she'd called him by. She and Ino must've gotten together and come up with weird things to call him tonight.

He glanced over at her giving her an unamused look.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Temari asked. "Y'know you're honestly the hottest gay guy I know."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked knowing that was where her ass-kissing was leading. She wasn't normally this nice unless she wanted something.

She feigned offended. "Can't I be nice to my best gay buddy without suspicion?"

"No."

"Fine." She dropped the act. "Your friend, Suigetsu was it?..."

Before she could finish he caught on and decided to cut her off. "Yes he's straight, and yes he very much enjoys sex." He answered her unasked question. "But I don't think…"

"Great, thanks buddy! Bye!" She replied rushing off before he could finish knowing he would warn her against it. Eh, he'll live.

He sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes since it was a wasted act anyway. And Uchiha's just didn't waste emotion.

* * *

Iruka was pleased with this so far. But now it was **that** scene. The actors could do every scene almost perfectly but this one.

"Hold Tybalt! Good Mercutio!" Romeo yelled out.

As both Romeo and Mercutio were distracted Tybalt reached out with his sword and stabbed Mercutio in the gut.

"Damnit Zaku you hit him too hard with your sword again!" Iruka whispered harshly into the microphone that sent a message into the ears of all the actors on stage through their earpieces. He noticed how Mercutio was glaring up a storm at him but let it slide. Because of the audience it was probably a bad idea of Mercutio to kill him right now.

Romeo caught his friend as Mercutio lost some of the strength in his legs. He covered the wound with his hand and let the other boy catch him. He still looked pissed.

"I am hurt. A plague a' both houses! I am sped. Is he gone and hath nothing?" Mercutio ground out controlling with much effort the anger in his voice. Iruka was pleased he'd done so well, beside that small murderous intent that most everyone could hear, but would probably ignore.

Now this was what he was worried about coming up.

"What, art t-thou hurt?" Benvolio asked trying to hide her stutter along with the fact that she was a girl. Hinata had been stuck with the part of Benvolio when their original actor Shikamaru refused to show up to practice. She'd bravely taken the part and only freaked out a minimal amount. As long as she didn't actually look at the crowd watching her.

"Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch, merry, 'tis enough." Mercutio responded anger fading enough to be replaced with annoyance.

"Naruto! What your hands!" Iruka whispered into the earpieces and Romeo stealthily removed his hand from Mercutio's ass trying hard not to smile.

"Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon." He tried again to hide the anger but now he was flushing and looked like he almost wanted to kill Romeo/Naruto.

"Courage, man, the hurt cannot be so much." Romeo said holding his friend.

"No, 'tis not so deep as a well, nor so wide as a church door, but 'tis enough, 'twill serve. Ask for me to-morrow and you shall find me a grave man. I am pepper'd I warrant, for this world. A plague a' both your houses! 'Zounds a dog, a rat, a mouse, a cat to scratch a man to death! A braggart, a rogue, a villain, that fights by the book of arithmetic. Why the dev'l came you between us? I was hurt under your arm."

Hesitation. "I thought only for the best." Romeo replied.

Iruka sighed again relieved at least he'd remembered his line.

"A plague a' both your houses! They have made worms meat of me. I have it, and soundly too. Your houses!" With that finally yell from Mercutio and the actor feigned dead.

The lights on stage faded leaving it black but the curtains did not close yet.

"This day's black fate on moe days doth depend, this but begins the woe others must end." Romeo spoke in the dark until suddenly the curtains closed.

Iruka mentally did absolutely everything he could to rejoice the scene ended without incident! Today was finally…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mercutio's voice demanded from back stage making the audience jump a little.

"What? You were dead! I was only trying to resuscitate you!" Romeo's voice yelled back.

"I wasn't really dead Usuratonkachi (2)! And last I checked chocking someone with your tongue won't bring anyone back to life!"

"I couldn't help it! You're hot when you pretend to die! Besides bakayumi (3), you kissed back so there!"

There was a crash as well as other sounds the started the audience off whispering before things got quiet.

After a looooonnng moment of silence that scared Iruka the curtains opened revealing Hinata/Benvolio and Naruto/Romeo (who now had a very red looking mark on his face). And Zaku/Tybalt entered all actors acting as if none of what they'd heard happened.

Iruka then decided that no more would he let people in his play for detention work off. Screw the fact that only a very small number of people tried out. Never again.

* * *

A/N: lmao.

Michiko-chan: sry, um…well you see…Emiko-chan is laughing to hard to talk right now so I'll take the liberty of speaking for her. ARIGATO! Thanks for reading another chapter! And please leave reviews okay? And…well I'm not sure cause she's laughing too hard so she's either saying "death to all couches" or "please fav." I think it's the latter.

A/N: roflmao

-Mitsu Amarante

(1.) Something Michiko says whenever she's surprised.

(2.) Usuratonkachi means clumsy idiot.

(3.) Bakayumi means stupid bastard.


	4. One Too Many

One too Many

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto blah, blah, blah…I also don't own soda so that kinda sucks. Ugh, Michiko-chan and I really need to go to the store soon. So yeah, no ownership here. How bout you guys?

I also don't own: The couch. All I'm saying.

* * *

The red head had his sights set on her. Ever since high school he had her in his line of sight. Right now she was sitting alone and looking rather depressed. He really had to wander how no one ever noticed her.

"Hinata?" Gaara asked stopping before her.

She looked up with surprise and her silvery eyes met his green ones. "Gaara-san. I-I m-mean sama. I'm s-sorry. Um…what are…I-I thought you l-left already with T-temari-chan…"

"Who are you riding with?" He asked.

She looked down. "I don't know yet." She replied.

He frowned. "Where's Shino?"

"Um…well…"

She didn't have to finish. When it came to Hinata, Gaara had a skill at understanding her without her having to say it. She and Shino had been dating, as a sort of trail. But it apparently wasn't working out.

"I'll give you a ride." Gaara stated. "C'mon." He helped her out of her seat.

"We're leaving." He informed Sakura and Kiba who were talking to Sasuke and Suigetsu now. They would be the only four still here once they left.

"Okay." Sakura replied looking at the clock. "Oh how time flies when you're talking to your gay best friend who hasn't been around for five years. And who was late showing back up for my party by six hours when he only lives three hours away…"

"Save the quilt trip, I don't have a conscious big enough to care." Sasuke interrupted.

She responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Later Gaara." Kiba commented. "Hey see you later, Hinata."

"Y-yes." She responded and faked a smile.

"Have a _good_ night, Hinata." Sakura added with a wink that made Hinata blush although Gaara hadn't seen it. Nor did he seem to catch the not-so-hidden meaning in Sakura's statement.

"Was that necessary?" Sasuke asked the moment the two had left the restaurant.

"Totally." She replied.

"Couple?" Suigetsu asked.

"Not yet." Sakura answered. "Ugh, we should get going as well."

"It's only ten." Kiba commented.

"Yea, but there are things that can only be done in private." Sakura hinted.

"You could wait until later to say these things y'know that right?" Sasuke chimed in before Kiba said something he didn't want to hear.

"Sure, but it's less fun if you can't hear 'em." She replied.

"Do you two know where we're going?" Kiba asked.

"We got lost on the way to your restaurant. I think Sasuke could pull off getting lost on the way to a log cabin in the woods at night." Suigetsu replied.

"One phone call to Karin and you'll get fired." Sasuke reminded him.

"Well it's not like I can lie and say you have a great sense of direction. You could get us lost in the woods even if was daylight and there were giant signs pointing."

"A phone call."

"I'll be good." Suigetsu finally gave up.

"Okay, Kiba why don't you go ahead and I'll ride with these two. This way I can give them directions to the cabin." Sakura suggested completely ignoring Sasuke and Suigetsu's little spat. It seemed like a natural occurrence.

"Yea, okay." Kiba replied pulling his keys from his pocket. He kissed Sakura on the cheek and turned away. "See you freaks in a bit."

"Did I just get called a freak by the Mutt?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba left only pausing a moment to inform one of his workers to lock up once everyone was out.

"So you driven or am I?" Suigetsu asked his boss. "No, wait, stupid question. I'll drive."

"Why is that a stupid question, Hozuki?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, absolutely no reason boss!" The silver haired male replied saluting him.

Sasuke only grunted at this.

"Huh? What?" A familiar voice asked looking around groggily. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Where the hell have you been? I thought you left two hours ago when Shikamaru did. Didn't he ride with you?"

Naruto's face suddenly became alarmed and he started searching himself for what he was hoping he still had but it was gone. Not it his pants pocket. Not in his jacket pocket. He then made a somewhat angry sound which was only amusing to the three who were watching the scene as he ran out the door in a panic.

The place where he'd parked the car earlier that night was empty. His beautiful orange car was gone, taken by the enemy! And he knew who the enemy was, thank you. His suspicions were confirmed when he picked up a note that had been left there in the car's stead.

'_Dear wondrous blonde friend whose name means fishcake,' _the note began written in Ino's handwriting. He only twitched at the reminder of his names meaning.

'_Whilst you were in the bathroom loosing your lunch because you A) had one too many and can't seem to hold down your alcohol, or B) nervous for reasons that go by the name of Sasuke; Shikamaru stole the keys to your car. Now we would like to just let you know that because we left you this note and because you made you keys so easy to steal, we will not be held responsible for any stains left in your car. Those will be your responsibility and we shall not clean it off either.' _He twitched again as he finished the note.

Anger hit him like a ton of bricks and he destroyed the note. Shikamaru was going to die the moment he got the hands on the betraying lazy genius. Did those two realize how many years he'd saved up his check for that thing back in high school? Or how much money he still owed his father for paying for the difference? They will die if it gets ruined.

"DIE I TELL YOU! SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! DEATH TO THE LAZY ASS AND HIS KINDA GIRLFRIEND!"

"Naruto…you do realize that you're yelling in the parking lot and people driving by think you're crazy right?" Sakura asked with a fake smile.

Naruto suddenly stopped his raging rampage to look at the three spectators. Sakura with a wtf look, Suigetsu looked somewhat amused and Sasuke was just raising that familiar eyebrow he had seen a million times.

"Uh-huh." Naruto replied looking suddenly saddened. "Sakura-chan! They're gonna have sex in my car!"

"They're back together?" Sakura asked.

"That's not important! Kyuubi-sama's a virgin they'll scar him! Turn him straight!"

"Naruto, your car isn't alive." Sakura deadpanned.

"He doesn't need to know that!" Naruto argued.

"He isn't here!" She snapped.

"Ah! How rude!" He complained at her yelling. "That's it I going inside and calling Sai or someone to get me."

"They locked the doors already." Suigetsu mentioned.

Naruto's face went distraught. "B-but…how am I…how'mIsposetoget…" His words became quiet and kinda slung together as he continued to talk until he gave up.

The urge to laugh in his face was almost too much for Sasuke.

Almost.

But that look from Sakura he'd caught in his peripheral vision convinced him not to. He thought for a moment he heard her voice in his head saying: "Laugh and die! Now say something."

Was she telepathic or something?

Sasuke coughed once uneasily. "Naruto, do you need a ride?"

* * *

He should've said no. He should've walked down to that gas-station and used the pay phone. But just before he could say no his eyes saw the most terrifying thing in the world. Sakura was giving him a glare from hell. Thinking back not even most Uchiha's could hold a candle to Sakura's special death glare. And the Uchiha's had even had a contest once.

At one point Naruto had pointed out that he hadn't met one Uchiha who couldn't scare him enough with just a glare (with the exception of Tobi). This caused a contest to ensue, while all but maybe three Uchiha's all claimed they had the scariest glare. Then the contest began.

Sasuke had refused to take part in the stupidity he instead choose to watch with a great sense of amusement he hadn't felt since he met Naruto. Mikoto claimed to have better things to do them glare at her own family and left for one of her famous shopping trips in which she would return with a trunk, backseat, and passenger seat load of bags. And Obito claimed he couldn't win because he would just start laughing before they made it three seconds into the first round.

So the contest began until eventually the finals came around and it was down to a contest between Itachi and Madara. After thirty minutes of intense glaring Madara was suddenly gone and replaced with his other self, Tobi. Because he had split personality issues Tobi suddenly freaked out wandered what he'd done wrong and Itachi was (reluctantly) named the winner.

This being said even Itachi Uchiha would cower in fear when faced with the Haruno-soon-to-be-Inuzuka death glare. And thinking back Naruto could almost remember a time he had though blackmail had kept his mouth shut.

He could swear he heard Sakura's voice in his head saying: "Accept or Die." Was she telepathic or something? And the next thing he knew he was sitting in the backseat of a car next to Sasuke, Suigetsu driving and Sakura in the passenger seat informing Suigetsu here and there when he needed to turn.

"So how did you two meet?" Sakura asked both Suigetsu and Sasuke once she deemed she had enough time for small talk.

This left Naruto wandering if maybe Suigetsu and Sasuke were dating? Was that why Sasuke brought him?

"College, you see Sasuke here…" Suigetsu began but couldn't finish as the back of his chair was kicked as a warning from his boss/friend.

"Continue speaking and you will no longer have a job."

Suigetsu sighed. "You really need to find a new way to threaten me." He glanced at him in the mirror before looking at Sakura. "Sorry, I'd finish, but I rather like my job. I never have to do much."

Sakura smiled then looked back at Sasuke. "Fine keep your secrets, Uchiha."

"You're the last one I wanna hear about secrets from." Sasuke shot back.

She glared at him and he only glared back unaffected. Finally she huffed and turned away to stare back out the windshield.

"Oh, this upcoming street turn right." Sakura informed the driver and Suigetsu nodded obeying. After that she decided to make small talk with Suigetsu and both the boys in the back were forgotten and ignored.

So Naruto sighed and reluctantly turned to Sasuke. Naruto hated being silent, and though he didn't really want to talk to Sasuke he began to think maybe if they talked a little more this awkwardness would go away. They could be friends. Just friends. Naruto did have a boyfriend after all. And this was Sasuke...after all.

But the way things had ended the last time Naruto had seen him left a very wide rift between them. And it was leaving Naruto with a sense of vertigo as he looked over the edge. Hints the getting sick earlier.

"You uh…with him?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke had to think a moment about what Naruto just asked. For one he spoke quietly and he just wasn't sure exactly what he said. Beyond this he couldn't figure out what the question itself had meant for a moment. He wasn't slow or anything, it was just weird. Then it hit him. Naruto thought he and Suigetsu were dating.

"No." Sasuke answered knowing that it was too late and he probably wouldn't believe him. There was no way in hell he'd ever date someone like Suigetsu. First of all he knew in a lot of ways Suigetsu was like Naruto which was why at first Sasuke had hated him. "No we're not together."

To make his point more believable he managed to add a scoff as if even the idea was repulsive. Which to Sasuke it was. There was a fine line between what he considered a best friend, and a lover. Being friends before lovers was fine, but being best friends before lovers was just awkward (1).

Naruto's face suddenly changed and Sasuke tilted his head to the side. He'd seen that look. He usually saw it when at one of Kiba's infamous parties, right before he had to got take a shower and get his clothes washed.

"Are you gonna get sick?" Sasuke asked him suddenly.

Naruto looked confused for a moment. He didn't feel sick. Wait…no he did.

"Oi, Suigetsu you might want to pull over unless you want your backseat to get covered in puke." Sasuke informed the driver calmly.

Suigetsu swore and glanced in the rear-view-mirror at his friend. The way he sounded made it seem like it wasn't a big deal. Gah, Sasuke probably wouldn't care if he did puke. So he pulled the car over and Naruto let jump out the moment he figured it would be safe enough to not break his neck or something like that.

* * *

Naruto shut the water off in the shower he was using. After the fifth time he'd done…that, he started to feel much better. Better enough to know that now he smelt like puke and decided to take a shower.

After drying himself and pulling on his clean orange pajama bottoms and black tank top and finishing all the nighttime necessities, he left the bathroom only to be confronted by a hallway containing only Sasuke dressed in black pajamas. There's that black he knew he'd see.

"Feeling better?" Sasuke asked for once being the one to start the conversation.

"Yea." Naruto answered.

Sasuke nodded. "Hn, night." He added then walked past him. Just before he entered his room he turned around. "Naruto."

He caught the blonde's attention and he turned to look at Sasuke just before entering his own room.

"It was nice seeing you."

Naruto smiled a little. "You too." He replied.

_**Meanwhile In Otogakure**_

"Uchiha-sama, yes we're so very please you called." Karin said into the phone forcing her words to come ou nice though her eyebrow was twitching with irritation.

Across from her desk Juugo mouthed the word "Again." And rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama went home already." She lied and gave Juugo a look as she listened. "Yes I informed him that you had called earlier…" Pause. "Yes, I mentioned that you called fifteen times…" Pause. "Yes, um…he must have ignored me, Uchiha-sama…" Pause then she shrugged in hung up.

"If I have to do this all month, I swear not even Sasuke-kun's pretty face will save him from my distressed wrath." She commented.

"Hm." Juugo agreed. "We could get back at him."

"Oh?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"He does have a rather soft sofa in his office which we have the key to." He mentioned.

Karin smirked and walked over to him. "Really now? I would like to test just how soft this sofa you speak of is." She suggested letting him kiss her and guide her into the office.

* * *

A/N: Meh, so I added a little drama, deal with it. That won't be the last of it, however since this is under humor, I will keep the comedy coming kay? So fret not. I know what I do. Also, I believe you met Michiko-chan last update. She's my roommate btw. We are college kids who share an apartment. :)

So reviews anyone? I am what is known as a review whore, so those will be appreciated. And well…fav, alert. I love favs.

-Mitsu Amarante

1.) not my views but the views of one of my friends.


	5. Envy Is The Worst

Envy is the Worst

**Disclaimer: **Whoa this is fun. But yea I own not what I write. Meaning Naruto. Because y'know it kinda belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, who I'm certain is male. And as long as I am of the fairer sex here…there is no ownership.

I also don't own: Wtf Lilly-chan? Give me back my cookies!

* * *

Naruto looked over the sheet of paper for the millionth time and whined childishly at it.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked him taking his seat next to the blonde for History.

The blonde only handed his boyfriend of three months the sheet of paper and laid his head on his desk depressed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but read the paper anyway. "Summer school huh?" He asked. "You failed Lit?"

Naruto nodded.

"How'd you fail Lit? All you do is read and answer questions?"

Naruto looked up. "I swear Iruka-sensei's out to get me! There were like 15,000 books to read on that damn list and all of them were too long. And boring!" He whined before resuming his head-on-desk depression.

"There wasn't that many." Sasuke commented thinking about the list. "And most of them were pretty interesting."

"Too you Mister I can do anything better then you." Naruto replied not looking up this time. "But you passed all you classes with an A+ did you not?"

"I got a B in art." Sasuke admitted.

"That hardly counts as a class." Naruto deadpanned looking up.

Sasuke sighed and handed him back his sheet of paper before reaching in the binder he carried to all his classes and pulling out a similar looking sheet of paper and handing it to the blonde.

Naruto took it suspiciously before reading over it. Then his face lit up drastically. "You're going to summer school too?"

"Remember how I dropped Biology?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean because Orochimaru-sensei kept giving you those creepy pedophile stares?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Sasuke answered trying not to shiver at the memory. "Well I didn't want to take it with him, so I asked Tsunade to let me take it over summer."

"Both semesters?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yea." He answered.

Naruto began to laugh happily almost jumping out of his seat with excitement. "So, we'll be at summer school together!"

Sasuke smirked. "Yep." Sasuke replied.

Naruto suddenly stopped in his excitement. "You already knew I was going to summer school didn't you?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto sighed. "Oh well, guess you'll have to make it up to me by driving me to summer school and back everyday."

Sasuke smirked wider. "Guess I will."

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling noticeably warmer then he had when he fell asleep. Not that he minded it was quite comfortable so instead of complaining he only snuggled up closer to the heat source. Said "heat source" chuckled and pulled away a little.

"You're a terrible pillow if you keep moving." Naruto informed him.

"What time is it?" Sai replied.

The blonde reluctantly opened his eyes and looked passed Sai at the clock hanging on the wall behind his bed. "About nine in the mornin." He answered sleepily.

Sai sighed and pulled even farther away from his lover and sat up.

Naruto followed this action. "Whatcha doing?"

"I gotta go to work, Naruto." Sai replied.

Naruto frowned. "You didn't get home until after midnight sometime and you're already leaving for work?"

"I'm a doctor remember?" Sai asked. "My hours are bound to be fucked up. It's what I get for saving lives and all."

"But I've barely seen you at all this week." He complained.

"That's your punishment for dating the most eligible doctor in all of Konoha."

"Mer." Naruto replied. "Ugh, fine. I won't be the bitchy house wife and complain."

"Too late, dickless." Sai replied. He'd gotten into the habit of calling him that. For one, it annoyed him. Two, it caused the blonde to want to prove that he had one and sometimes that was a good (if not great thing).

Naruto glared for a moment but let his lover get out of bed and pull on an outfit.

"When do you get off?" Naruto asked.

"When you make me." Sai replied.

The glare increased. "How'd they let a perv like you become a doctor again?"

"Desperation." He answered. "Should get off around 10, but if I stay longer don't be surprised."

Naruto whined childishly as he followed Sai to the bedroom door. "I say just break the damn beeper and blame it on Sakura. She's an intern. And she's scary, so I'm sure the old woman will believe you…"

"Naruto…"

"I know, I know, gotta save lives. Fine. I'll go to bed alone again…"

"How bout this," Sai began he'd opened the door and was looking at his blonde boyfriend "if you can stay up and wait for me, then I'll reward your efforts."

"With?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you wanted to know when I get off…when do you?" Sai asked teasingly.

Naruto smirked. "When you make me." He echoed.

Sai smiled and gave him a kiss before heading down the stairs and out to his car.

* * *

Sasuke ducked back into the bathroom the moment he'd noticed people in the hall. It was too early to talk to anyone. He just wanted to pee and go back to sleep, but there standing in the hall were two people. He peeked out slightly and looked at then as the talked for a moment. Naruto was one, the other he'd never seen before.

Fancy dressed, dark neatly cut hair short hair. Even from this far away Sasuke could tell he was taller then him although the man was shorter then Naruto. He was also fairly skinny in a healthy looking way not in the anorexic way though.

Then Naruto moved and Sasuke felt like he'd just gotten hit in the stomach. Naruto kissed that man.

His eyes widened and he pulled himself back inside the bathroom and leaned over the sink. He turned the water on and began splashing the cold water on his face and rubbing his neck. No, it wasn't a dream. And that water was fucking cold.

He sighed. This wasn't happening. He wasn't jealous. He couldn't be. He had no reason to be. It's been five years since they last saw each other. Sasuke dumped him. Sasuke left him. And Naruto didn't even try to stop him. There was no way he was going to be jealous.

What he thought had meant a lot back then learned that it hadn't meant as much as he wanted. If it had they'd be together now wouldn't they? Besides, it didn't seem to mean anything to Naruto, or he would've gone after him. Stopped him from leaving. But it didn't happen and what's past is past. No way in hell, heaven, or any other dimension known and unknown to man was he fucking jealous. It just didn't happen.

"Oh it's you." Naruto's voice brought Sasuke back to reality and the black haired male found himself wandering just who the hell was so adverse and what he'd done to deserve it that he had the lovely luck. "Morning." He added cheerily from the doorway.

Sasuke groaned and slammed the door in the blonde's face without really thinking it through. He always was a little irritable in the morning.

Naruto on the other side of the door just shrugged deciding it was most likely too early for Sasuke. He always was a little irritable in the morning.

* * *

"I'm thinking red velvet but…I don't know what do you think Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked looking through some cake book she got from Kami knows where.

"Hn." Was the ever-so-interesting Uchiha's reply. He wasn't listening to her at all. In his defense of course his brain was already on overdrive half of it occupying itself with the events of this morning and how much it sucked. While the other half was concentrating on the 50+ e-mails he'd received since being gone. Most were of course just the natural occurrences for his job.

His Father called enough times to drive Karin mad. He knew she'd gone mad just by how she began to threaten him in the later ones. She really needed to work on those anger issues.

One of his clients had another break down, third one this month. He claimed he couldn't feel his toes and thought they'd fallen off.

The last two e-mails he received were by far the most confusing and interesting.

* * *

By far it was stressful today but we have everything under control.

- Juugo

P.S. veeerrrry nice couch.

Day brought to an end without much incident. Tol

* * *

d you you could trust us. :D

-Karin

P.S. Where'd you get that couch in your office?

* * *

He figured he knew what they meant and it involved killing them both the moment he got back. Still he couldn't pay much attention anyone whilst Sakura was smacking him in the back of the head with her cake book.

"Have you listened to a single thing at all?" She demanded.

"No." He answered bluntly.

She twitched. "Y'know, I'm not sure if I missed this side of you. I'M TRYING TO GET SOME HELP HERE!"

"So ask Ino. Isn't that what the Maid of Honor is for? And you could always ask Kiba. He's kinda marrying you too."

Sakura gave him a look. "If I waited to ask either of them, I'd never get anything done. Kiba will say 'whatever you think is best sweetie' and disappear into the night to do his manly things in manly rooms!"

"Masturbating in the bathroom?" Sasuke asked.

She ignored him. "As for Ino you know how irresponsible she is. Besides she's too busy either fighting with Shikamaru or fucking him. She got a mind only for him lately."

"Maybe they should be the ones getting married."

She smirked at that. "Sasuke-kun, you're one of my bestest friends and one of the only ones who can help (or will help at least) so please?"

"Can't you ask Hinata? I admit I'm gay, and I admit I uke, but I'm not that gay. I don't have the feminine touch you're looking for."

"Sasuke sweetie. Look at the way you dress. You're as gay as they come. Only a true gay can dress that well. I mean c'mon. Look at Naruto. He doesn't dress as well as you at all."

"So you're implying Naruto isn't a true gay?"

"Did he make love to you like a real man?" She asked failing at holding in her giggles.

"What?"

"Did you love it…"

"Okay you're…"

"so much that you screamed?"

"done! No more!"

She burst out into laughter just then. God did she miss this. "Sorry…" she finally said. "Couldn't resist. Your face looks like a tomato." She laughed again.

He grunted at her and took the cake book from her so that he could have something else to occupy his mind and keep it off that topic. And Naruto altogether. And the man Naruto kissed this morning.

"Oh yea, you haven't met Sai yet have you?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked back up raising an eyebrow at her in confusion. "Who?" He asked.

"Sai's a doctor and he works a lot. But he's Naruto's newest boyfriend."

Sasuke felt like he'd just been slapped across the face. So that man must've been Sai. Unless Naruto was two-timing which he doubted. The blonde wasn't that kind of guy. But she said "newest." Did that mean there were others? Shit there he goes again.

He grunted again and gave her back her book. "Go with the red velvet."

She smiled brightly seeming to forget their former topic. "Red velvet it is!"

* * *

A/N: Fail, it's what I do. Heheh. Blame Michiko-chan for any and all grammar mistakes. She's supposed to proof read me because I can't spell worth shit. If she fails, it's all her fault. (tee-hee!) Review plz! Fav and alert! Me likey the favy!

Also special note down here:

I'm helping a friend who in turn is helping me, so here I go Lilly-chan!

An author on here by the penname NearKunn is sponsoring my story at the end of her latest chapter on her ongoing NaruSasu story. In return I am sponsoring her story on mine, so here we go. The story is called _In My Arms _it is NaruSasu and has ItaSasu as well, so if you're interested in that go check it out. It's a rather interesting story if I do say so and since I did, then I do. Lolwut?


	6. Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki 007

Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: **Ahem *lifts scrip to eye level and fixes glasses* I Mitsu Amarante (a.k.a. Emiko-chan) own absolutely nothing that pertains to the anime or manga _Naruto _or _Naruto Shippuden_ (whichever you prefer). The characters and anything else about it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto the author of the original story. *drops this scrip* Man this shit is troublesome.

I also don't own: Got nothing for ya this time.

* * *

Naruto peeked out of his room looking both ways. The coast was clear surprisingly enough. He walked out into the hallway heading down the stairs as if he was a secret agent. He almost felt like humming the mission impossible theme, but that would ruin it. He passed the living room ducking behind a wall to attempt hiding from Hinata and Gaara who were sitting there. He felt Gaara's gaze on him but since the redhead said nothing he decided to pretend he was never seen. So he snuck up to the kitchen and peeked inside.

There was the enemy sitting happily in her chair at the table with help! Ugh! She had help!

Said help seemed to notice the feeling of being watched and looked up at him catching him. "Naruto?" He asked.

The blonde dropped suddenly to the ground and rolled back into the hallway. He's been caught! He's been sighted! And the enemy was wearing those damned reading glasses! Ugh! Why did everything have to make him look even hotter then usual? He looked like a fucking sexy librarian!

"Give it up blondie, we saw you." Sakura called.

Naruto jumped back up and gave her a look. "You saw nothing!"

"What are you a ninja?" She asked.

"No!" He denied. "I'm supposed to be a super spy."

"Sure you are." She replied shaking her head. "There's cup ramen in the cabinet if that's what you're after."

He smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Why actually yes it is."

"Good then while you're cooking it you can help us." She said with that sweet tone of voice she faked.

"THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO BE NOTICED!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Ino asked walking into the kitchen where Sakura had both Sasuke and Naruto shifting through colors. She could practically see the chain and collar Sakura was wielding them both by. Those poor, poor, gays. "Okay boys, run along. I'll take over from here."

Naruto looked up at her and gave her the most thankful look in the world. "Yes! Thank you Ino-chan! I promise I won't kill you know for hurting Kyuubi! I'll only kill Shikamaru!" The blonde finished his sentence and ran away.

Sasuke sighed and stood up. "Have fun." He added before grabbing his laptop and walking away finally free.

"How dare you dismiss my puppies!" Sakura whined childishly.

Ino sighed. "You had the poor things on your psychotic leash. They had to get away before you made their heads explode. Now what are you making them do?"

Sakura pouted but answered anyway. "I had them helping me pick out a color scheme for the wed…"

"You had Naruto, Mr. Bright Orange Jacket, helping you pick out colors for your wedding?" Ino asked.

"Well to be fair I ignored all his requests."

"Uh-huh." Ino rolled her eyes at her. "So what'd you and Sasuke come up with?"

"Absolutely nothing. After Naruto walked into the kitchen Sasuke just stopped being helpful and started staring off into space." Sakura informed her blonde best friend.

Ino stared at her a moment before smirking. "Oh really? Sasuke's still single right?" Ino asked.

Sakura gave her even-more-devious-then-herself friend a questioning look. "Yea, I think so?"

"Could it be that our little Sasu-chan is still in love with the Fishcake?"

Sakura sighed. "I don't know Ino. It's been five years and they went out with a bang remember?" She asked.

Ino sat next to her. "Yea, I remember. Ugh it really was like watching my parents fight. All the way to my Mom leaving suddenly."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Still but y'know…" Ino smirked suddenly. "If Sasuke was still in love with Naruto…"

"What are you thinking? Ino, even if Sasuke did still love Naruto, Naruto's moved on. He's dating Sai now."

Ino pouted. "It's only a 'what if' scenario, Forehead." She defended.

"So 'what if'?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly." Ino replied. "'What if'?"

* * *

Suigetsu tossed the little red ball in the air and caught it. He did it again. And again. And again. And again. And…the little red ball which had at one point been the object of his amusement was snatched out of the air and never came back down to be caught. The silver haired male looked up to see who (although he had a good idea) and why (although he also had a good idea) it was taken away.

He was right.

"Aw, Sasuke I was playing with that." He complained.

"You'll live." Sasuke replied tossing the little red ball to a far away corner.

"Damn you're mean. Remind me again why we're still friends?"

"Cause you won't leave me alone."

"Oh, yea. That." Suigetsu sat up completely now. "So what's up your ass and who shoved it there. Oh wait…I don't really want to know about your sexual life…"

Sasuke whacked him in the back of the head hard enough to send his head forward.

"Ow…abusive much?" He asked. "Fine, sorry I brought up your sex life, or lack thereof, and judging by your stress levels, lack thereof seems to be the best way to explain it."

"I think I'll have to commit murder before this trip is over." Sasuke warned.

Suigetsu just laughed slightly. "Alright, I won't say it (I told you so), but my guess is that this is about Naru-chan?"

"This isn't about Naruto, and what the hell compelled you to call him that?" Sasuke demanded.

Suigetsu sighed and pulled himself up off of his bed. "Look, if you got a problem with him, just say something. It'll be like a band aide y'know. Just rip that sucker off and try not to scream so much when you realize that that shit hurt."

"Have I ever complimented you're amazing way of putting things into words?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hate if you want, but don't diss the logic. This is my gift for hard work and years of experience."

"I don't think your experience can compare to mine." Sasuke mentioned. "But I think I'm only saying that because you've never been in or was anywhere near close to a serious long-lasting relationship."

"My relationships last long enough." Suigetsu replied.

"One night stands don't count as relationships." Sasuke retorted.

"Nevermind that! What matters is that you just admitted it was about a former relationship and that means your problems lie with Naruto as I said!"

Sasuke whacked him again. "I can't talk to you." He decided heading back over to the door.

"C'mon! I can be serious." Suigetsu defended.

The black haired male only turned back to raise an eyebrow at his friend silently asking for proof.

"Do you want my honest opinion as a third person observer?" Suigetsu asked.

His boss finally turned around fully to look at him expectantly. "Go on."

Suigetsu sighed and braced himself. "I think you might still be in love with the guy."

…

…

…

…

Whilst downstairs Sakura and Ino both looked up from their discussion of colors to the sound of a string of rather colorful words themselves accompanied by someone sounding in pain and the thudding off someone getting hurt.

* * *

"Hey, where are Sasuke and Naruto? Weren't they supposed to meet us here an hour ago?" Tenten asked checking her watch again.

Sakura checked her phone. They hadn't called either.

"They're probably fighting again." Kiba guessed. "We should just leave 'em be for now."

Sakura frowned. "They never fight for an hour straight. And usually one of them would call to vent to me."

"T-they were fighting y-yesterday too." Hinata spoke up.

She gave her a confused look. "How come they didn't tell me about it then?"

"Look if that's the case then I'll bet they ended up having make-up sex and are both still asleep." Kiba commented.

"If you really want to know just call them Sak." She suggested.

Sakura sighed and typed in Sasuke's cell number. She'd had most of her friend's numbers memorized by heart already. The pinkette waited impatiently as it rang for a second before it was finally answered.

"Hello?" Sasuke's voice asked over the phone. Something was wrong. Sakura was like a bloodhound when it came to trouble.

"Sasuke-kun? Hey there. What's up?" She mouthed the words "Call Fishcake" to Ino who made a face but obeyed and pulled out her phone.

"Hn, I'm on a train." He answered.

She took a moment to process his words before shrieking. "YOU'RE ON A WHAT?"

"Ow." He complained. "That was my ear."

"Sasuke-kun! What the fuck are you doing on a train? And where the fuck are you going that requires you taking a fucking train?" She demanded.

"Shouldn't you be a little more cautious about what you say in an amusement park?" He asked.

"Don't you dare start dodging the question, Uchiha!"

He sighed. "I'm leaving."

She felt her heart freeze for a moment. "What?"

"I'm leaving. I got into Oto University. Obito said I could stay with him for a little bit…"

"Why are you leaving?" She interrupted.

For a moment he didn't answer. "I can't stay there. If I go to school there with him…I can't…I'd never get over him."

"Wait…did you two break up?" She asked.

"Yea." He answered. "Yesterday. I can't keep fighting with him like that. It hurts that I'm running away like this and trust me, if I didn't have to I wouldn't have. I love Naruto. I really do, but he's breaking my heart and to be honest I'm not sure if I'm breaking his."

Sakura felt completely confused. "You think Naruto doesn't love you back?" She asked.

"When I broke up with him he said 'fine.' I left and he didn't do a thing to stop me. I was upset about it all night last night he never called to say a word. If he does love me he really needs to find some way to prove it. But I guess it's too late for that now." He commented.

She honestly felt like crying. Since the day Sasuke and Naruto began dating and Sasuke was accepted as a member of their group the stoic Uchiha had become somewhat of a best friend. She'd found that he wasn't really as detached as he put on. Was this really how it was going to end. Her friendship with Sasuke had only been balanced on the shaky string of his and Naruto's relationship. She really wanted to cry now.

"I'm not disappearing for good y'know." He added suddenly sensing over the phone that she was upset.

"You better not." She warned. "You better call me every chance you get and tell me every single detail of your life!"

"I don't even do that now." He complained.

"And you have to get a facebook and myspace now and friend me on both." She added.

He smiled into the phone even though she couldn't see it. "I promise."

"Well good, I'll hold you to that."

* * *

A/N: I was thinking that this Chapter was taking me forever to write so I opened the document and realized…the only thing I had done was the title…SORRY! I'm sooo sorry! *bows politely* I completely failed I know. But I finally wrote the chapter and here you go!

Don't be haters!

Fav! Alert! Review! Something!

-Mitsu Amarante

GUESS WHAT? I have a poll open on my channel!

The question:

*drum roll please*

Which couple should I work on next? So far I haven't had that many votes at all. But right now in the lead is SuiSasu, second place is ItaSasu vs NaruSasu, and the rest are all tied. So please go ahead and vote and I'm uploading Chapter 1 of the SuiSasu story in 3...2...1... ENJOY!


	7. Eavesdropping Only Leads to Trouble

Eavesdropping Only Leads to Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I'm too poor for that.

I also don't own: A ping pong table. Sadly…

* * *

"Who's that?" Ino asked going over to stand by Sasuke.

"What?" He asked looking up from what he was doing to her.

"Who's that?" She repeated pointing towards a girl.

Sasuke looked at her. A girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and a pretty face was talking to Naruto.

He somehow knew he was glaring though he couldn't figure out why. Naruto was on his "people to kill before senility" list and yet he was glaring daggers at the girl talking to him with one thought stringing in his mind: _"My. Dobe."_

No way was he jealous over this. He hated Naruto! The stupid blonde was always hitting on him; he fucking kissed him during a play for crying out loud! The bastard had to die and yet he was feeling jealous cause some stupid girl was flirting with him.

She advanced slightly and….Sasuke swore he saw red when he saw her kiss him.

Naruto for his part was completely confused about what exactly was going on. This girl was kissing him, and sure he's been kissed before, but he still liked men. Beyond that he hadn't even known she was flirting previously…although now it was a bit obvious. So he pushed her **gently **away just cause she was a girl and gave a nervous smile.

"Really sorry and all, but uh…my heart belongs to Sasuke-teme y'know." He informed her nervously.

"Who?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh…" Naruto was thrown off for a moment before looking over at him.

She did the same and her eyes narrowed at him. Sasuke only raised an eyebrow but he also looked rather pissed.

"Him?" She asked.

"Uh…yea…" Before Naruto finished she walked away and over to where he was. Naruto chased after her feeling more then a little confused.

"And you would be Sasuke?" She asked him.

Sasuke's glare deepened. "Why would that matter?"

"Fine, how about I fight you over him."

Sasuke's anger lifted for a moment to be replaced with confusion. "Fight you over whom?" He asked.

"Your boyfriend, Naruto of course."

"Boyfriend?" He asked turning a glare on Naruto. "What the hell, Dobe?"

"I…yea! Boyfriend!" He laughed oh-so-nervously. "Cause we're dating…"

"So I'll fight you and Naruto can decide whether or not you're really worthy of him." She suggested.

"Hold on a moment." Sasuke began. "I'm not getting in a fight with a girl over…"

"I'm a boy." She/he interrupted.

Sasuke paused confused again.

"WHAT?" Both he and Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm a boy. My name is Haku."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then back at her/him.

"Why are you wearing the girl's uniform?" Sasuke demanded.

"Better yet, why do you look and talk and act like a girl?" Naruto added feeling creeped.

"I feel more comfortable this way." She/he replied.

Silence. Neither of the two boys (who were dressed like boys) had any words to say about this.

"I don't believe it." Naruto commented. "You can't possibly be a guy…"

She/he dropped his/her skirt revealing a not so female private area. "Does that answer your question?" He asked. "Now, Sasuke, we were going to fight." He added pulling his skirt back up.

Sasuke felt completely lost right now. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. "Wait…" before he could finish his thought he'd been punched rather hard in the nose.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed going over to help as he'd noticed the back of Sasuke's head his a locker.

"Ow…" Sasuke commented. For the first time in his life and what he guessed wasn't the last as long as Naruto was there, Sasuke had decided his brain was dead or at the very least in a comma.

"How pitiful." Haku commented.

Sasuke blinked a couple times trying his hardest to revive his brain. Ah, the gears were starting to work again. "Hey, I didn't say I'd fight…" He was hit again before he'd finished and…there goes the small bit of patience Sasuke had. It was back to seeing red.

Sasuke caught the fist this time. "Quit it! Look, I'm not fighting you over Naruto! I'm not dating the stupid, Dobe. But if I was, he wouldn't leave me for you however the outcome."

"What makes you so sure?" SheHE! asked.

Sasuke smirked pushing…it…away from him as to avoid another punch. "Because I don't let things go easily." He replied. "And if I did, I would make sure they fall on their asses for wanting to leave in the first place."

Naruto smirked a little. "I told you my heart belongs to him."

Sasuke gave him a sideways glance/glare.

"Oi! What the hell is going on here?" Tsunade asked. Boy did she have tact.

"Sasuke just got beat up by a chick." Zaku informed her somewhat memorized and jealous. Damn he wanted to beat up Sasuke!

"I'M A BOY!" Haku exclaimed.

"You are?" Tsunade asked. "Uh, nevermind. Um…Haku come with me and Sasuke…" She looked at him and he looked like he'd just gotten beat up by a girl. "Um…Naruto do you mind taking Sasuke to the nurse's office for now."

Naruto sm'iled brightly. "Of course not! Because Teme's heart belongs to me now!"

"I never said that!" Sasuke objected.

"You fought for me! An actions worth a million words!"

"It's supposed to be picture, Baka!"

"You still love me!"

"I do not!"

"Sasu loves me!"

"GO DIE!"

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Said Uchiha was brought back from his flashback by the last person on Earth he wanted to see right now.

Naruto reeled back having finally caught his attention. "Uh, hey there, welcome back to the planet."

"Hn." He responded in that special Sasuke way. Don't hit him. Don't hit him! He looked back at what he'd previously been staring at. His flashback being brought upon by that stupid person! He wasn't jealous! He couldn't be! He didn't run off to go to college in Oto, work for his Father for two horrible years, live with Obito and be subjected to his psycho friends just to be made jealous by Naruto's new…(cough, cough) boyfriend.

The new object of Sasuke's hate had joined them up on the porch where they were watching the ping pong tournament which was now the ultimate battle between Tenten and Kiba.

"Hey there. Finally decide to join us?" Naruto asked.

Sai smiled at him and Sasuke decided he really hated him. That was a stupid ass fake smile and had to die! If you are going to smile at Naruto, then you fucking smile! You never give Naruto a fake smile, he was way better then a fake…He did a facepalm. No fucking way was this happening to him.

"Told ya so." Suigetsu whispered just before dodging Sasuke's frustrated swat at his head.

"Sorry, there was a huge wreck and we were the closets hospital. I got stuck there all night." He replied.

"I noticed." Naruto grumbled.

"I thought you weren't trying to sound like a housewife?"

Oh? So they were having relationship issues?

"Sai!" Sakura exclaimed. "I haven't seen you at all yet."

"Sorry." He replied.

"Eh, no biggie. Hey I don't think you've met Sasuke yet either!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he felt his nose literally flare. What was she attempting? No way was this going to end well. Then again Naruto has been expecting a fight that hasn't yet happened.

"Sasuke-kun!" She pulled the reluctant Uchiha from his seat and he didn't bother complaining.

Naruto couldn't see any emotion at all on his face which meant he was probably annoyed.

"Sasuke-kun this is Sai, I told you about his yesterday, and Sai, this is Sasuke. Naruto's ex-boyfriend."

Silence. Did she really just drop that bomb shell with a friendly voice and a smile? She wanted a nice easy wedding yet she was acting like she wanted a fight.

Sasuke glanced at her for a moment before sighing. She was a manipulative little thing. He looked back at Sai and raised an eyebrow. Black hair, black eyes, pale skin…huh. Naruto must be into that kid of guy. Sai was staring at him emotionless although Sasuke guessed he was either trying to figure out Sakura's odd behavior or was just pissed about being this close to his boyfriend's ex. That and Naruto had previously been within two feet of Sasuke. Possessive much?

"Hello." Sai greeted with another fake smile that pissed Sasuke off greatly.

Sasuke just nodded a little but didn't say anything for fear he'd say something harsh. He didn't mind saying something mean, just that Sakura would kill him. He thinks. He's not sure anymore.

"So would I be right in guessing that Sai would be the uke of your relationship?" Suigetsu asked.

"Do you have shame?" Naruto asked him trying to figure out how he was Sasuke's friend.

Sasuke sighed and turned away from them. "I'm going inside."

Sakura glanced at Ino who mouthed the words "I told you so" before rolling her eyes and heading inside after him.

* * *

Naruto left the bathroom and walked towards the backyard to check the score.

"So what about him?" Sakura asked.

He paused and peeked into the kitchen. There sat Sasuke and Sakura. He went off and hid behind the wall intending to eavesdrop.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied.

"'Nothing' he says." She repeated. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"Tell you what? Sakura…"

"Are you in love with him?"

"What? No. I'm not. Defiantly not…"

"Alright, alright I believe you. It's just...y'know."

He sighed. "I don't really know what it is. I just don't like seeing him with someone else."

Naruto looked out the window panicking for a moment. Were they talking about him? What'd he…He caught sight of Suigetsu talking with Temari who was obviously flirting with him.

"I haven't dated anyone since I've known him…"

Naruto quickly walked away and out the door. No way was he going to listen to that. So Sasuke liked…Suigetsu?

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh! Is it already chapter 7? I hadn't even noticed I'd gotten this far. I'm so happy! Why do I feel like I just won an award? Also I realized I hadn't made it all to clear or warned anyone and someone pointed this out to me, but this is NaruSasu, not SasuNaru. And yes it has a minimal amount of NaruSai in it. Sorry if you got confused because of my little brain fart.

Also I felt like announcing the couples for this story cause I failed and haven't done that yet. I hadn't really decided completely before but I got it now so here ya go: NaruSasu (kawaii), NaruSai (heheh), SaiHaku (lolwut), SuiTema (I think they're perfect for each other), KibaSaku (also kawaii), ShikaIno (OMG CANON!), GaaHina (tee-hee! The perfect contradiction), JuuKarin (the couch), KankuTen (um…), & KakaObi (small mentionings but they're adorable aren't they?)

Anyway, here's Chapter 7 uploaded and complete! Hope to see you next chapter!

Don't be haters!

Fav! Alert! Review! Something!

-Mitsu Amarante


	8. Trying to Help a Friend

Trying to Help a Friend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I don't own Sasuke. I just like writing stories to fuck with them. Tee-hee!

I also don't own: Star Wars

* * *

"It's hot out." Temari complained.

"Yea." Suigetsu agreed looking over at her. Hm, blonde, tall, thin, nice legs, pretty face.

She looked back and gave him the smirk. "Why hello there, I don't think I've spoken to you yet."

"Ah, you just did." He smirked back.

She chuckled a little. "Well then forget I said anything. I'm Temari."

His smirk got wider. "Suigetsu."

"Hey, Temari…" Naruto began.

"Not now blondie I'm busy." She warned.

He took the warning and backed down rolling his eyes before he walked back over to sit a safe distance away from her. That's when he caught sight of his other blonde friend.

Ino sat not to far away reading a magazine and talking to a bored looking Shikamaru who only seemed to be ignoring her.

Naruto sighed stood back up and walked over to her.

"Hey Ino, can I have your opinion on something?" Naruto asked.

"Why yes Fishcake, your pennis is unnaturally small." She replied without looking up.

Shikamaru chuckled a little before having to hold up a hand to keep Naruto from punching him.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" Ino asked finally looking up and towards her kind-of-ish boyfriend.

Shikamaru just looked away pointedly but he was still smirking. "I never said I wasn't talking to you, and in the case that I had I wasn't necessarily talking."

"You said it, and you're talking to me now." She pointed out.

"Well it's hard to ignore a fly in your ear." He retorted.

"Excuse me? If you'd like I could really be like a fly in your ear. Let's see how well you sleep then! Hm?"

Naruto felt like banging his head on something hard. He wanted opinion, and here these two were fighting again! Damn, now he knew how they felt back when he and Sasuke would fight all the time. Only this was even more tiresome because despite how evil they both were towards each other when like this, they were both too obsessed with each other to end. So no one really worried much besides Ino about their odd relationship. Even Shikamaru always knew they were going to get back together. Actually Naruto figured half the fights Shikamaru would just start on purpose just for the sake of having something to amuse him. Dumbass with bad advice!

"Ino!" Naruto called making her finally look at him. "I want your opinion on something important. Quit fighting with Shikamaru for a moment we both know your right."

Her face lit up and she gave Shikamaru a look before getting up. "Alright step into my office whenever you're ready." She replied heading inside.

"I'm sorry, you were right Shika. I had to lie. Please don't hate me!" Naruto defended quietly before rushing inside after her.

"Alright, what do you want?" Ino asked.

He sat down on the couch. "Okay, Ino I have this friend…"

"Oh god Naruto, please tell me you're not going to start some old sitcom joke where you're talking about yourself and I'm supposed to pretend to be oblivious but in reality I really know because you're such a bad liar."

He made a confused face while he waited for her to catch her breath. "You watch way too much television."

"Hypocrite."

He sighed. "Ino, I'm trying to help someone here!"

"Alright, alright continue."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She replied.

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes and began. "My friend is gay. He has a crush on his straight buddy, and his friend (who's straight) is a flirt when it comes to girls."

"Naruto?" She stopped him. "How do you know he has a crush on this friend (who's straight)?"

"I kinda listened in on his conversation."

She blinked. "Okay, so you think Sasuke likes that Suigetsu guy?" She asked.

"Yes…WAIT! I mean…I never told you who!" He defended.

"The only other gay person in this cabin besides you is Sasuke." Ino pointed out. "Naruto? Is this going to be another old sitcom joke where you think something, but it's really something else because you're an idiot?"

Naruto sighed yet again and looked at her. "No! I'm not an idiot! I know what I heard! I was listening in on their conversation so…"

"Sasuke and Suigetsu?"

"Sasuke and Sakura!"

"So you feel guilty because while you are off in la la land with your precious and rather tasteful Sai, Sasuke is depressed. And Sasuke is in the lovely emolicious state all because he is in like with Suigetsu, whose flirting with Temari."

Naruto nodded his head along with her statements to let her know she was correct.

"And you know this because Sasu-cakes was confessing his undying love for Suigetsu to Sakura. So now you want Sasuke-kun to be happy because you still care about him!"

He stopped nodding and glared at her. "Ino!"

"What? Sorry, I was on a roll." She defended.

"I admit I feel a bit bad about having Sai around and seeing Sasuke so sad because of Suigetsu."

Ino laughed at that. Yea, Suigetsu was the problem. Sure. Whatever you say. A devious plan began turning in her mind and she smirked a little.

"H-hey Ino? What's with that smirk? It's kinda scaring me."

"Nothing, I just thought of something fun." She replied. "And because you helped me come up with the idea my dearest Fishcake, I'll help you."

For some reason or another he was beginning to quote _Star Wars_. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Still he proceeded cautiously.

"Now, here is what you should do. You are the only one who has noticed Sasuke's…crush, so you need to go to him and talk about Suigetsu with him."

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me. You need to get him to confess that he likes Suigetsu."

"You're joking right?" He asked.

"No, you are the only one who knows."

"You know! Why can't you do it?"

She sighed. "My dear little Fishcake, you still have much to learn. I am like a therapist; I'm not allowed to talk about the many things we speak of in my office. You see the moment we leave this office, this conversation will never have happened and I won't remember to talk to him about it."

"Me thinks you just killed my brain." Naruto informed her. "And this is the living room!"

Ino shrugged. "You wanted to help your friend right? Here's your chance. Now if you excuse me, this session is over and I must return to my fight with Shikamaru."

With that she stood up and walked away from him leaving the confused blonde to sort out everything she just said.

* * *

Sasuke decided he didn't mind vacations. Of everything he has done since moving to Oto this get away from all that is work is the second thing on his "Not so stressful after all" list. It's just under…that thing that Sasuke will never speak of again and the reason why he doesn't drink anything remotely alcoholic.

Sasuke opened his e-mails and began sorting through them. For the second time in three days Karin was threatening him over his father's persistence in speaking with his son.

But things were looking up in the client department. He's been doing quite well with his new therapist, thankfully.

"Um…Sasuke?"

The voice forced him to look up from his computer and for a moment in those blue eyes. It didn't take long though for Sasuke to look away again and he pulled off his glasses as if to make it look like he only looked away because his eyes needed to readjust. Not because he had an odd fascination for those blue-blue-blue eyes. Did he say fascination? It was more like a dislike. Yea, that's what it was.

"Naruto." Sasuke greeted finally looking up but not back into those eyes.

"Um, hey…uh…" Oh god, there went his brain again!

The black haired male raised his oh-so-perfect-and-beautiful eyebrow which Lee (though he'd never admit aloud) damned to hell for it made him atrociously jealous. Was Naruto Uzumaki nervous about something? A true sign. As Sasuke had only seen something like that twice in his life. The first time was their first date which in the blonde's mind was a horribly event and in Sasuke was just so fucking hilarious. The second was as they were trying to explain while he was receiving the Glare O'Doom from Itachi after the whole…sex incident.** That** Sasuke had **not** found fucking hilarious.

"Do you need something? I'm kinda busy." Sasuke asked/informed him. Usually the poor poor blonde only needed a little push.

"Busy? Whatchu doin?" Naruto asked moving to look at the laptop.

"Hn, work." He answered simply ignoring the fact that Naruto was right over his shoulder because he was in fact, Sasuke Uchiha. Although he supposed this should annoy him more. Or it did when Suigetsu or Karin would do it.

"You're working while on vacation?" Naruto asked giving him the "you're crazy right?" look.

Sasuke scooted back in his chair if only to get away from his a bit. Clueless dobe. "It's only vacation if I don't have to pretend I'm working."

Naruto felt more confused now and sat down for a moment trying to remember why he'd come in here in the first place.

Oh right!

"Hey, Sasuke? Do you…"

The simple ringing of a cell phone stopped his question and he looked towards the sound. Sasuke picked it up off the table and held up a finger to tell Naruto to hush for a moment.

Sasuke sighed and pressed a button before holding the cell up to his ear.

"What?" He asked.

"_Harsh much?"_ She replied.

"Don't I have a right? Or did you and Juugo not do what I think you did based on your e-mails the other night?"

"_Didn't we have the right?"_

"No."

"Jeez, I told you not to take Suigetsu. He gets on everyone's nerves."

"Karin…"

"_Right, okay, well you Father just called for the zillionth time and threatened to come down here. I think you should call him back."_

"Fine. I will call him now, where'd you tell him I was?"

"_Said you went out to lunch with a client."_

He hung up then without anything else to say. He would kill the both later. For now he would get this over with.

"Naruto, will you do me a favor?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh…sure?" Naruto replied. Having only heard half the conversation he was completely confused.

"Good, then when I tell you too, pretend you're crazy okay?"

Sasuke dialed in some numbers and yet again held the phone to his ear. It only rang a moment before it was finally picked up.

"Hello?" A cheery and sweet voice greeted.

That did it. The young Uchiha couldn't help but smile at the sweet sound of his mother's voice. "Hey, Mom."

"_Ack! You called! You never call!"_ She cackled happily. _"You aren't sick are you?" _She deadpanned suddenly.

"No, I'm fine. I called for Father." He informed her.

"_Now I know you're sick."_ Mikoto commented.

He let out an amused breath which those who knew him well enough would translate to laughter in Uchiha speak. "Not sick, just tired of hearing my employees complain."

"_Is that what he's been doing? Oh he is gonna hear it later! If he could keep his mind off the company for five seconds that would be the best day of my life! Even in retirement!"_ She huffed over the phone and Sasuke could tell he was steaming.

"Well might as well give him what he wants." Sasuke replied.

She sighed. _"Alright…FUGAKU!"_

Even though she had held the phone away from her mouth Sasuke still jumped at the loud Motherly yell he was so used to.

"_Your son is on the phone!"_ She yelled at him using that _"You're so gonna get it later"_ tone of voice she usually only used on her children. Like when Itachi thought it would be a good idea to stick Sasuke in the dryer when he was three just because he could fit. That and it Itachi had thought was the absolute most hilarious thing ever! Now, of course Itachi will deny this ever happened.

"_Hello?"  
_

"Yes, Karin-san" damn the formalities! "called. What is it Father and could you make it quick I'm rather busy."

"_Yes, I was wandering why you still haven't called me back. The past couple of days I have continued to call and you have continued to ignore me."_

"Ignore you?" Sasuke asked feigning offended. "I didn't even know you had called."

"_Your secretary assured me that she informed you." _

"Did she now?" He smirked a little. "Well I assure you that she did not."

"_Yes, well you know how incompetent help can be now a days."_

"Yes. They can be." He replied thinking about his poor couch which he now has to replace.

"I called though because…"

Sasuke put his hand over the mic for a moment. "You can start acting like your crazy now." He informed the blonde. He took his hand from the mic and began pretending like he was listening again.

Naruto's brain froze for a moment and Sasuke gave him the please-hurry-up signal.

"Uh…STOP TALKING TO ME! THOSE VOICES! THOSE VOICES!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Father it looks like my clients having another mental breakdown. I'll have to call you back as soon as possible. Goodbye." Sasuke hung up after that and sighed. "Thank you."

Naruto chuckled a little. "No problem. You sure he won't recognize my voice though?"

"Naruto, the day my Father pays attention to something beside the company will be a great day. He won't recognize you. It would have been a different story of course if it had been Mom or Itachi."

Naruto nodded at that in understanding. Stupid Uchiha's with long ponytails that never let things go.

"What was it you came in here for?" He asked.

"Oh! Right, I wanted to ask if…"

"I know you want me, you know I want cha! I know you want m_e_, you know I want cha! I am the mother fucking muffin king! Admit it Uchiha for I win!" Suigetsu exclaimed walking in and taking a seat simply as if he wasn't just about to be talked about. "Sup." He added towards the blonde.

Naruto fought the urge to glare at him.

"'Muffin King' huh?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yes 'Muffin King' and don't deny it. I got a date." He informed him.

Sasuke gave him a blank stare. "Am I supposed to be impressed that today is just like every other day in you sad sad, pathetic life?"

"You're just jealous cause you're not getting any."

"Yes, you're right. I'm depressed now because you're a manwhore."

"Don't mock the Muffin King!" Suigetsu complained.

He sighed. "Please stop calling it muffins; it's creepy and mentally scarring."

He only took a moment to stare. "Alright, I'm the Vagina King. Better?"

"You're right, go back to muffins."

"Thank you."

Naruto watched this back and forth wandering how Sasuke liked this guy? He has no shame! Even less shame then Naruto himself had! And that blonde barely had any at all! Wait, did he just insult himself?

"Suigetsu, you do realize though that, you're going to be around this girl for the next three weeks right?"

"Yea."

"That also means you can't just sleep with her and move on. You're gonna see her everyday."

"Yea, yea! I know! It won't turn into the 'Karin Incident' all over again. I already have her hatin on me and it totally kills my buzz."

"Back to the buzz again are we?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't talk to you man! You're killing me! Hater!" With that Suigetsu got up and left the room.

Sasuke sighed having had his daily dose of stupid and wanted to find something intelligent to do.

"Do you like Suigetsu?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at the blonde…okay so maybe his daily dosage of stupid wasn't over with just yet. "Pfft." With much effort and the practice of 22 years Sasuke stopped himself from laughing. "God, Naruto. Five years and you're still a, Dobe. Don't you ever change?"

Something about hearing his old nickname again pass through those lips made Naruto feel more nostalgic then he had in a long time and he smiled. "Ah! So what you're still a teme!" He defended.

* * *

A/N: Back it up; back it up, if you're talking shit to me! Back it up; smack it up, if you act a bitch to me! Alright, I'ma end it there, cause the next part doesn't apply to me. But still! Talk shit, act bitch, I will kill! So no flames! Anyway. Here's chapter eight which is, believe it or not eight pages long! I absolutely love writing Suigetsu. He makes me so happy…anyway. If you agree and you like SuiSasu, I have a SuiSasu fic so please check that out.

Don't be haters!

Fav! Alert! Review! Something!

-Mitsu Amarante


	9. Breaking Up

Breaking Up

**Disclaimer: **Read me: I own, a puppy named Cocky (yes really), I own a goldfish named Blue, and I own a cat named Elephant. What I do not own is Naruto. Yes, yes, I know you wish I did.

I also don't own: A television. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

"Naruto!" Sai caught him in the hallway as the blonde was just wandering around aimlessly.

There was something he was doing…but he couldn't remember anymore. He'd been looking for whatever it was for so long he forgot what he was looking for. What was it again?

"Oh hey, Sai!" Naruto smiled brightly at him.

Sai frowned at him. Naruto had been pissy all week. Now he was happy. The Uzumaki had to be bi-polar or something. Though he had to admit it was plausible. Kushina was pretty bi-polar herself and Naruto did take after his mother.

"What are you doing?" He asked his blonde boyfriend.

"Huh? Oh I was looking for something, but I forgot what it was so I'm giving up. You need something?" Naruto answered.

"Uh…well…actually…If you're not busy, then I need to talk to you about something."

The blonde paused. "Okay, what's up?"

The brunette sighed. "I…"

"Oh God! Kill that damn thing already will ya!" Naruto complained as the stupid sound started up again. Kami knows all it was good for was interrupted their already little alone time.

Sai looked at his beeper. "I'm sorry Naruto. We'll have to talk later. But it's important okay, so don't forget." He added rushing out yet again.

He watched his boyfriend go and sighed leaning against the wall. He hated what he felt coming. But it was obvious that it would happen. Maybe he should just get it over with. They both knew it was going to happen.

* * *

"Well, how's the relationship going?" Minato asked both his son and his son's boyfriend.

Sasuke looked at the blonde next to him. "Fine, mostly." He answered.

"Mostly?" He asked.

"Uh, well, we fight a little more then usual, but who doesn't?" Naruto answered.

"Oh fight? Really? Well I guess the stress causes people to snap once in awhile."

"Yea." Sasuke replied. "Though, school is almost out."

"You're right. In a week or so the stressful part will be over."

"Most of it." Naruto replied.

"Most?" His father questioned on the little commented.

"Well, y'know. School is the easy part. I'm not stressed about graduation or anything. But y'know, it's hard keeping Sasuke's parents from finding out…"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at him. "What?" He asked confused by the question.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, looking slightly pissed off. "Nothing. But thank you though, Naruto. I've been wandering just how much of an ass you really are." He looked at Minato. "Excuse me." He informed the older man politely before walking away from his boyfriend.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked as he was heading out the door.

"I'll see you later okay, Hinata." He added.

"U-um…yes." She replied as he just left. Not long after Naruto rushed out the door after him.

"Oi, Teme. What the fuck is your problem?" He asked catching up to him at his car.

Sasuke turned to look at him. "My problem? Naruto, what the fuck did you say in there?"

"What are you talking about? You were fine not five minutes ago."

"Five minutes ago, I hadn't known who's to blame for all our fights. But thank you though Naruto. I'm glad to finally hear how you really feel about me. I'm to blame for absolutely everything. Thank you so much for that."

"I only said the truth, Sasuke." He defended. "Dad asked, and I answered. The truth is it causes me stress to have to hide something like this from your parents. Maybe if you would tell your parents we wouldn't have all these fights all the time."

Sasuke was glaring now. "Right. So it is my fault?" He asked.

"Looking at it that way, it is." Naruto replied.

"So everything is my fault right?" He asked. "Great, well how about I save you the stress okay, Naruto. I'll go tell my Dad right now. We'll see if he doesn't lock me up in the basement for the rest of my life or until I swear to God that I'll be straight from now on."

"Well at least it would be less stressful." (A/N: Oh no he didn't)

"…"

"…"

"Fine." Sasuke replied. "If your life could only be made easier by my no longer being in it, then I won't be."

Naruto's eyes widened a little. "Sasuke that isn't…"

"No, Naruto. It's never what you meant to say. But you keep saying things like it. And I really don't want to spend the rest of my life listening to it. So, really it would be better if we didn't. We're done. You should go back inside though before your Dad gets worried." He added getting into his car.

The blonde stood there in a shocked silence. That didn't just happen. It couldn't have just happened. They couldn't break up. He didn't want to. They weren't going to. They even had this discussion…but Sasuke just ended it and left. What do you do about that. Sasuke didn't want to be with him. If he did, then they wouldn't have broken up right?

Naruto watched him drive away before going back inside. Maybe he should just let Sasuke go. Didn't people always say that when you loved someone, you should let them go?

* * *

"Honestly can't you find something that isn't work to do?" Suigetsu asked. "Y'know, if you're a workaholic we can get you some help or something."

Sasuke looked up from his laptop at the idiot rummaging through a bag for clothes. "Suigetsu, that's my bag."

The silver haired male looked up. "I know. But you have fancier clothes then me."

"And you're just taking my clothes without asking, because?"

"Because I'm me." He answered simply.

Sasuke sighed and returned his attention to his e-mails. Sadly Suigetsu had a valid point. Even Itachi would admit that that counted as a point when it came to Suigetsu.

"If I find anything, remotely wrong with anything you borrow when you come back, it will come out of your pay." Sasuke kindly informed him.

"I will take care of your precious clothes, oh powerful one who holds my job over me and blackmails me into doing stupid things." Suigetsu assured him. "What are you doing anyway?" He asked looking over the brunette's shoulder at the computer.

"Stuff." Sasuke answered moving his shoulder so that he could push the man back with it.

"Aw, your brother e-mailed you!" Suigetsu commented.

Sasuke sighed and opened the e-mail from his brother reluctantly. Then again these e-mails were usually highly amusing as most of them were only when something bad(ish) has happened. And when bad things happened to Itachi, they were usually funny to Sasuke.

* * *

_Your cdousib is a dunbass_

_-Itachi_

* * *

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the vague little message and decided a few things. 1. Itachi was most likely drunk, because, Itachi wasn't that dumb and beyond that Itachi wasn't one to leave things without an explanation. 2. The message most likely was supposed to say, _"Your cousin is a dumbass"_ And 3. He was most likely talking about Obito. As when it came to Itachi, Obito and Dumbass was usually the same thing.

The next message which happened to be from Obito confirmed his suspicions.

* * *

_DUDE! _

_We, (meaning Kakashi and me) totally got your brother drunk off his ass. He's totally shit-faced right now! This is EPIC! Kaka's video-taping it for blackmail! You are missing out on some awesome shit! We'll show you the tape later kay? E-mail back for once will ya! We're bored!_

_-Batman (who also happens to be Obito.) & his trusty sidekick Robin (Kakashi)_

_P.S. Kakashi: He lies I'm Batman, and he's Robin. Else sex would be a completely different experience for both of us._

_P.P.S. Obito again: I'm only letting him write that cause it will creep you out with mental images! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

Obito's sanity still happens to be in question.

* * *

There was a knock on the door before it opened.

"Don't yell I knocked!" Obito defended before he got attacked for entering his cousin's room without permission.

Sasuke looked up at him but didn't say anything. Didn't even yell. Something was wrong.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered simply.

Obito made a face. "O'really? Why don't I believe you?"

"Cause you suck."

"Ow, you wound me!" He complained. "Uncle found out, is that why you're upset? He's still steaming downstairs and Auntie is giving him that 'Oh shut up you big bad wolf' look."

Sasuke shook his head. "Not that. He'll get over it eventually."

"So what's wrong then?" Obito asked.

"I broke up with him."

For once (in a moment if it hadn't been so serious they would've marked that day on the calendar) Obito was silent.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, I thought you loved him though."

"I do. But he doesn't seem to feel the same, or at least, not anymore. Too him it seems like I'm more of a problem then a boyfriend."

Obito smirked. "Isn't that what most boyfriend's are? Just problems? I mean, I'm my boyfriend's problem. Dad is Mom's problem, Uncle is Aunt's problem. We're all just problems."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm just saying that when it comes to problems, all you gotta do is keep solving them. Solve it and move on. You're no different then any other couple."

"If Kakashi walked away wouldn't you go after him?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Obito replied.

The younger sighed. "Naruto didn't try to stop me."

Obito stared for a moment before sighing. So either Naruto was completely stupid, or maybe the blonde idiot didn't love his cousin after all.

"I gotta go back to Oto tomorrow. Wanna come?" He asked.

"What?" He asked.

"You got accepted to the University of Otogakure didn't you?"

"I did…but…"

"Think about it okay. You don't have to. But if you want to come stay with me awhile until you start school, y'know, this way you won't have to spend so much time around Uncle."

"Tempting. Really tempting." He commented.

"Sleep on it and tell me what you wanna do in the morning. We'll do some last minute packing and get the hell outta here. But if you choose to stay that's fine. Your choice. See you tomorrow."

Obito went back over to the door and opened it raising an eyebrow at the man behind the door. "Y'know, eavesdropping is bad, dear little cousin."

"I'm not eavesdropping." Itachi defended. "I was walking by."

"Sure you were. C'mon, super spy. Let's go get drunk."

"Please tell me you were adopted?" He asked as they walked away from Sasuke's room.

Sasuke rolled his eyes leaning his head back on the headboard. He reached over and picked up the two acceptance letters on his nightstand.

One from Konoha and one from Oto.

* * *

A/N: I totally warned you that there was more angst to come. So now you see why they broke up. So sad! Lolz Obito, rocks my pie. Somewhere in my mind what I just said makes complete sense.

Don't be haters!

Fav! Alert! Review! Something!

-Mitsu Amarante

ZOMG PEOPLE! MY TELEVISION BROKE! IT'S LIKE FRIED OR SOMETHING! NOOOO! I NEED MY TV BACK!


	10. A Truly, Madly, Deeply, Hectic Day

A Truly, Madly, Deeply, Hectic Day

**Disclaimer:** Well I don't own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden. And the characters don't belong to me. And I want my television back dammit! How the hell am I s'posed to watch my shows man? My shows!

I also don't own: _Dude Where's My Car,_ and anything hospital related.

Special thanks to: My uncle, for providing me with the inspiration by being an idiot and falling off the roof! XD Love you Oji!

* * *

Sakura hurried down the steps catching Kiba's wrist before she went out through the door. "Kiba-kun! I need a favor please."

"Sweetie, why are you in such a rush, you're all messy." He commented.

She whined a little. "I know. I completely forgot that I had to intern tonight, so I have to leave for the hospital. And I can't find Ino. There's a hole in Hinata and Temari's ceiling. And I don't have…"

"Calm down, okay Sak." Kiba suggested. "You go to work, I'll call the person who rented us the cabin and inform them so they can get people out here. The moment I see Ino, I'll make sure to inform her you were searching for her. And I'll see about covering the whole in the ceiling for now." He finished.

Relief flooded her face for a moment. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?"

"Once or twice." He replied kissing her.

"Bye, and thank you!"

* * *

Naruto peeked over the side of the roof and scooted away from it a bit feeling dizzy.

"Suck it up, Naruto." Kiba complained smoothing out the trash bag above the whole in the roof. "Just hand me the tape and get the scissors."

"Weren't you gonna call someone to fix this?" The blonde asked nervously. He really hated heights.

"I already called them. They can't send anyone out here until tomorrow, so we're just putting this up here until then. Unless you want Hinata to get rained on in her sleep?"

"How is there even a whole here? What the hell was Temari doing to make a whole in the roof?" Did he mention that he hated heights.

"Tape!" Kiba reminded him.

Naruto walked over and helped Kiba tape down the garbage bag. At least it kept his mind off the ground.

"There all done. We can go back down now." The brunette decided heading back over to the window they had climbed onto the roof through.

Or he was until he tripped over the duck tape, fell backwards and off of the roof.

"Kiba!" Naruto called looking over the side of the roof at his friend. "Are you okay?"

"No."

* * *

Naruto spun around in circles in the exact spot where he was sure he had parked his car.

"Dude, where's my car?" He asked knowing exactly how stupid he sounded.

The blonde spotted a note left on the ground laying slightly under a rock to keep it in place and lifted it up.

"_Dear he with cool car,_

_Check your pockets. Shika stole your keys while you were sleeping. Hope you don't mind. Anyway, we went out for the day. Later betch!_

_Love me! Ino"_

"I really want to kill them." Naruto commented.

"Hey, Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Can we talk about this sometime when my head isn't BLEEDING!"

He looked around for any car he could use, but there was only one car still here. He really didn't want to, but as the dog lover pointed out. Heads were bleeding.

"Wait here." Naruto informed him before rushing inside to search for that guy. He searched absolutely everywhere, he could think of but that man without shame was no where to be found. He did, however, find Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke, is um, is Suigetsu here?" He asked completely out of breath.

Sasuke closed the book he was reading and gave him a look. "No. He and Temari went to lunch."

"Really? His cars here though?" He asked.

"Yea, Suigetsu's never been to Konoha. So she's driving." He replied. "Why?"

"Huh well…do you know where his keys are?" Naruto asked.

* * *

"I can't believe you jumped off the roof." Sasuke commented turning the car around and heading down the path that lead away from the woods.

"I didn't jump, I feel." Kiba defended.

"He tripped over the thing of duck tape. It was hilarious." Naruto corrected.

"Yea, Naruto, my bleeding head is so hilarious!"

"Do me a favor and don't bleed on his car. I may hold his job, but that doesn't mean he won't kill me." Sasuke informed him. Turning onto the main road that led them into town.

"You need directions?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke glanced at him. "Naruto, after all the time I spent with you in high school, I think I know how to get to the hospital."

Kiba chuckled.

Naruto glared darkly back at his friend in the backseat. "I don't want you, the one who just tripped over duck tape and fell off a roof, laughing at me."

"Naruto, your love for ramen was your downfall. Remember?" Sasuke asked.

"That never happened." The blonde denied.

"Right, you didn't step in week old ramen, slip, and hit your head on the hardwood floor." He replied.

"Exactly. Never happened."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he turned into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Hey, um…can we not let Sakura know about this?" Kiba spoke up while they were waiting for Sasuke to find a parking spot. "She's already kinda, stressed out by the wedding and absolutely everything else."

Naruto made a face. "Sakura-chan does worry quite a lot."

"Isn't she interning though?" Sasuke asked glancing at him in the review mirror.

"C'mon, it's a large hospital. There are a million places for her to be that aren't where we're at. It can't be that hard to avoid her right?" Kiba asked.

"I guess." Naruto replied. "We can pull it off."

Sasuke sighed at them and parked the car. "Let's just get this over with. We're going to be here all night as it is."

Kiba unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car easily. They had wrapped his head up to keep it from bleeding everywhere on the way here but he noticed that the bandage was red in a couple spots so he must really be bleeding. "What if this is fatal?" He asked getting nervous. "I can't die two weeks before my wedding! Sakura will kill me!"

Sasuke and Naruto both rolled their eyes then; each took one arm and pulled him along and into the emergency room to sign him in.

"Naruto-kun!" The lady at the desk exclaimed seeing him. "Where have you been it's been such a long time?"

"Haha, hey Shizune-san!" He greeted. "It has been awhile. But don't worry; I'm not the one hurt."

"This time." Sasuke chimed in.

She looked at him and stood up. "Oh my! Sasuke-kun! It's been even longer!"

"Five years." He replied giving her a small (very small he is Sasuke after all) smile.

"Ahem." Kiba interrupted. "My. Head. Is. Bleeding."

"Really I hadn't noticed." Sasuke commented.

"Go die."

Naruto mocked shock. "I can't believe you would say that in a hospital."

"Head wound?" Shizune asked. "Well I guess you're lucky it's slow today huh?"

"Incoming!" Naruto commented.

Sasuke shoved Kiba back behind Shizune's desk just before she spotted them.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun? What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked wandering over to the front desk.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. He gave Sasuke a panicked look then looked back at Sakura and smiled.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" She repeated.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak (even though he had no idea what he was going to say) but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Naruto fell off the roof." Sasuke answered.

"I what?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke replied just as quietly then added louder. "He may have hurt his ankle."

Naruto lifted his left ankle from the ground and balanced himself on the counter.

She looked at his ankle. "You may have hurt your ankle?"

"Yea!" He replied. "We're here to make sure it isn't…um…uh…"

"Fractured." Sasuke added when he noted that Naruto was blanking on the word.

"Right! Fractured."

Her eyes narrowed yet again and she looked from Naruto to Sasuke then back to Naruto. "Whatever you two are up to, knock it off." She warned. "I'm going to go back to work now. Go home."

Naruto smiled. "You got it Sakura-chan!"

She looked at Sasuke and he just smirked at her. She gave him another glare but he didn't waver. So she walked away.

"Is she gone? Cause I'm still in pain." Kiba asked from behind the desk.

Sasuke just reached back and pulled him up again rolling his eyes for the millionth time that day.

* * *

Naruto leaned forward and laid his head on the table in front of him. "How long does a CAT scan take?" He asked.

Sasuke shrugged before realizing that with Naruto's head on the table he couldn't see it. "Don't know."

The blonde groaned and sat back up crossing his arms over his stomach. "What time is it? I'm sooo hungry."

Sasuke glanced over at the clock on the wall. "It's only about two. Didn't you eat lunch?"

"No." He admitted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet making Sasuke almost chock at the sight of it.

It was the very same wallet Sasuke had bought him when they were dating. Naruto had gone through this faze where he was absolutely fascinated by frogs and had noticed the wallet hiding on the rack. It was in the shape of a frog and a zipper at the mouth lead to the money (or lack there of in Naruto's case) inside. Naruto had been admiring it and Sasuke was smart enough to notice and had bought it for him.

Naruto looked up noticing how Sasuke was staring at his wallet and looked back at it himself. That's right; Sasuke had bought it for him. He decided to ignore the little twist in his stomach and pulled out a couple dollars.

"I'm going to get something from the vending machine. Want something?"

Sasuke turned his attention away looking instead at the television showing some channel he didn't really care about. "No." He replied shaking his head slightly.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit." The blonde informed him standing from his seat and heading out toward the vending machines. He knew he was around the hospital like the back of his hand by now. His frequent visits because he would get into so many fights when he was little didn't help. But he'd often visited Sai at work Sakura sometimes too. He had actually met Sai when he was here visiting Sakura.

Sai was older then him by a couple years and at that time had been a student doctor. Sakura introduced them as she'd often worked with Sai when interning and…though he hated to admit it. Naruto really didn't like him at all. He reminded him too much of Sasuke.

Naruto found the room labeled vending machines and quickly decided what he was going to get. Two bags of chips for now would do. He'd make some ramen when they got back to the cabin whenever that would be.

He decided to head back over to the waiting room with Sasuke and began his walk over there. He curiously glanced around him into empty room. Doctors everywhere walked by. Some who recognized him would wave and ask what he did this time.

He continued his walk back feeling somehow that it seemed longer then his walk to the vending machines. Then he caught motion with his peripheral vision. He turned and looked being the curious blonde he's always been and froze. He stared for the longest time feeling odd. The worst part about it was that for one reason or another he wasn't really bothered by it all that much. Part of him was relieved. That was the worst part.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about earlier?" Naruto asked and both people in the room turned to look at him. Sai's face completely shocked. "Well…I get it, so I guess that means we're not going out anymore."

The girl with Sai looked at him and that's when Naruto felt his first wave of shock. Okay, so Sai was cheating on him. Big deal. He was cheating with a girl. Woopdeefuckingdoo. The girl was Haku and Haku who was wearing a skirt and no underwear, no longer had manly parts like he/she used to. Yea, that one hurt his brain.

"Haku?"

"Um…hello, Naruto-kun." She/he replied bashfully with a blush.

"Since when have you been a girl?"

"Since six months ago." She replied.

"Naruto, I…" Sai began.

The only blonde there smiled. "Hey, no worries. It wasn't working out anyway right? But this really explains a lot. No wonder you've been working so much lately."

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice asked and the trio looked at him. His brow furrowed at the sight of Sai and…Haku…wait... "Ow, my brain."

Naruto snickered. "That's what I thought!"

"Well aside from that mentally scarring image…Kiba's back." Sasuke informed Naruto trying his hardest to not die at the sight.

Really, that was too weird. It took weeks for him to start thinking of Haku as a guy after he first met him, and now the he, who always did resemble a she, was a she. Shit, this is now going on his list of things his poor (warped because Obito sucked) brain would never let him speak of again.

"Oh? Okay, we should get back then." Naruto suggested.

"Yea, go ahead though; I kinda have to use the restroom anyway." Sasuke lied.

The blonde smiled. Sasuke knew that smile. He hated that smile. "Kay, I'll wait with Kiba." And he walked away.

Sasuke turned to look at Sai and refusing to look at the thing past him because honestly that was too scary. "There are some people in this world that should never look that hurt. And you caused it for one of them. Therefore, just so we're clear Sai. I hate you. A lot."

With that Sasuke walked away from the couple and towards the restrooms if only to maybe splash some cold water on his face. The events of today were making him feel exhausted, and they still had to wait for the results of the CAT scan, and for the doctor to clear Kiba to go home. Ugh, today was defiantly way to long for anyone's sanity.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba entered the cabin and all three decided to collapse on one of the many seat provided in the house.

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at them in question just before Sasuke lazily tossed Suigetsu his keys back.

"Where've you all been?" The silver haired male asked catching his keys and pocketing them.

"We got lost downtown cause the idiot number one" Kiba pointed at Naruto "tried to give idiot number two" Sasuke "directions back here using a shortcut. It turned out that it wasn't a short cut."

"Who fell off the roof again?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba groaned and reached up feeling the bandage on the side of his head.

"Kiba?" Sakura asked entering in from the kitchen. "What the hell happened to your head?"

Kiba smiled at her. "Hey babe. Sorry, Naruto hit me in the head with a baseball." He lied. "I'm good though."

"Oh?" She went over to him and inspected it. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm good." Then he smiled at her mischievously. "I may have a concussion though. So you're gonna haveta keep me up all night."

She smiled. "Right." She replied rolling her eyes and heading towards the stairs. "C'mon hot stuff. Let's go to bed."

He groaned.

"You think you're gonna get any with that attitude?" She asked.

His face lit up and he got off the couch with his newfound energy. "Later bitches."

And he was gone leaving behind a cloud of dust that was Kiba shaped.

"See now I'm disgusted and tired." Naruto complained pulling himself up off the couch.

"Night." Sasuke replied guessing that was where he was going.

Naruto waved a little and headed up stairs and to his room.

"Big day?" Suigetsu asked once he was left alone with Sasuke.

"You could say that." His boss replied.

The silver haired male stared at him for a moment and Sasuke looked over at him. "What?"

"Nothing just seems like…" he thought for a moment narrowing his lavender eyes as he tended to do when he was at a loss for words. "Just seems to me like you've made it past a major road block. But knowing you, it's about time you turned around and went backwards right?"

Sasuke sighed. God, sometimes he wished Suigetsu really was a complete idiot. It would make his life simpler, and he wouldn't have to sit here and admit to himself that he was right. No one else needed to know that.

"I'd going to bed." Sasuke informed him getting up and heading upstairs without saying anything else.

* * *

A/N: And this is what I call a day within which you just don't get a break! Ugh…I hate those. Anyway, you can thank my Uncle for this as I mentioned at the beginning this happened to him the other day. I was at my Grandma's for a bit and he and a friend were up on the roof covering a spot with plastic because it was gonna rain and the people they called to fix it couldn't make it until tomorrow. Anyway, my uncle tripped over the duck tape and fell off the roof. Lucky it was nothing serious and he's okay.

But I had to drive him to the hospital and that was totally not fun. I'm sure we all know what it's like to wait for results and stuff. It always takes forever! Luckily it was slow and we spent maybe an hour and half their at the most. So yea, _**that**_ was fun. But I digress. Anywho thank you for reading chapter 10!

Don't be haters!

Fav! Alert! Review! Something!

-Mitsu Amarante

I'MAL EAT CHU!


	11. Football

Football

**Disclaimer: **Of all the things that I do own. Naruto is not one of them. Sorry Peeps.

I also don't own: Technology hates me. My phone's dead now too.

* * *

Sakura rubbed her forehead as she listened to the person on the other line. "Uh, yea. Thanks so much for checking for me, Tsunade-sama. Uh-huh. Bye." She hung up just as Kiba entered the bedroom.

"Who was that?" He asked her.

"Huh, oh…um, just Tsunade-sama, nothing important." She lied. "Where're you going?" She asked changing the subject.

He took off his shirt and changed into on of his older T-shirts he had laying around. "I got Shikamaru to play football. Ino's going record it because she just knows this will end in tears for someone."

She smiled. "Yea, well." She commented knowing how Ino was. If there was drama Ino would always know of it. It was an interesting skill.

"You gonna watch?" He asked.

"Uh, sure. I'll be out in a bit. I just gotta use the bathroom." Sakura replied standing up and heading out to the closet bathroom to her. It was a big cabin and thankfully there were enough bathrooms.

Kiba smiled a bit at her before she left and started heading down the hall to see if he could find anyone else who wanted to play. The thought that Sakura had been acting funny for a few days kinda hit him, she'd been going to the bathroom a lot and she would disappear a lot in the mornings for a couple hours. It was starting to worry him. Then again it might just be that time of the month and he should only be glad it isn't happening next week on their wedding. That would just be hell.

Still one more week until he was married.

* * *

Naruto glared at his nemesis. "Alright buddy. Now, this is easier then we're both making this. Now…" He reached out grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his legs which were cold. And just before he could settle down again it started getting hot. "GODDAMNIT!"

He threw the blanket across the room huddled up in a ball and mumbled incoherently. It was just one of those mornings. The kind where it was too cold to go without blankets and too hot to use them. He was uncomfortable, tired, and bored. Oh how nice it would be to have to ability to just not have to ever get up.

And no, he wasn't pouting about Sai. At all. It's just…Haku…ewwwww! Gross! He felt dirty thinking about it!

There was a knock on the door before Kiba opened it and gave him a look. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

Naruto mumbled in response but yet again nothing he said was understood. So the brunette just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon dumbass. We're gonna play football."

Those blue blue eyes snapped open and Naruto jumped out of bed. He looked like he was either going to kill someone or jump for joy.

The urge to roll his eyes again was almost too much. Almost. Then again he didn't want Naruto to actually kill someone and by that someone he means himself.

"Yes! Football! I haven't played in so long!" The blonde rejoiced rushing to dress himself. To say football has always been his favorite sport was an understatement. To Naruto football was like sex. No matter how weird Sasuke said it was for the blonde to compare the two. He paused momentarily. God he was thinking about Sasuke a lot lately.

He shook his head and continued to dress himself. Nothing big. It's just…just because he's here. And because he's seen him so much. That's all.

* * *

"Sasuke! You playing?" Kiba called.

The dark haired male stared at him with the blankest expression he had. "You've got to be kidding." He deadpanned.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I hate football. You know that…"

Naruto laughed. "You're such a girl, Teme!"

Sasuke turned a glare on the blonde. "What?"

"You're like the only guy on the face of the planet who hates football." He commented.

"I am not…"

"C'mon Teme! PLAY WITH ME!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing his arm and dragging him out to the space they had cleared to play on much against his will. But he figured it was okay since Sasuke didn't seem to be fighting back.

"Sui and I are team captains!" Temari called excitedly. "So line up people!"

"You're not my Mother!" Naruto complained.

"Shut up, blondie or you're getting chosen last!" She decided.

"She sounds like Anko-sensei." Sasuke commented quietly.

Kiba shuddered at the thought of their high school P.E. teacher. Then shuddered again. "Uh, yea let's just start."

Temari scanned the group. "Tenten!" She called.

Naruto's eyes widened. Oh god this wasn't going to end well.

"Kiba." Suigetsu called with less enthusiasm then her.

She narrowed her eyes at the rest of the group. All boys. "Kankuro."

"Sasuke."

"Neji."

"Naruto."

"Lee."

Naruto wanted to die. Lee was a beast when given a football. That and the only choice left was Shikamaru. "We're gonna get killed." He commented.

"Yea, but I think the bigger point is, that we're all going to loose our balls." Kiba replied.

"This is why I didn't want to play." Shikamaru chimed in sticking his hands in his pockets.

Naruto looked at their team. He didn't know how good Suigetsu was so he couldn't vouch for him. Kiba was pretty good and arrogant as it sounded he knew he was good. Sasuke hated football and knowing him he doesn't really care about the outcome. And Shikamaru was too lazy for sports, therefore sucked at most of them.

He looked at their team and gulped. Kankuro and Neji he could handle. Neji was of course as gay as they come, worse then Sasuke and hated touching balls. Or at least the kinds that weren't attached to a man. Kankuro was good, but not as good as Naruto knew he was. Lee could cause a problem he was fast and strong…like Sasuke so maybe Sasuke could handle him. But Tenten and Temari? They were doomed.

He looked over at Sasuke and…shit. He was doing it again. Naruto facepalmed and started lecturing himself. He sighed. This couldn't end well.

* * *

Ino cackled at them. For a game of touch football. This has been pretty violent. After the first few downs people just started tackling Lee. So it was no longer a nice safe game. But it was funny. Especially when Naruto tackled Shikamaru by accident.

Sakura sat back down in the seat next to her friend and sighed.

Ino looked over at here. "Okay, Forehead where do you keep going."

"Nowhere." The pinkette replied.

She gave her a look the said "Oh no you're not about to start lying to me."

"It's nothing."

"Right." The blonde replied sarcastically. "And I'm a real Princess from a rich country. Spill it."

She sighed. "I…I'm pregnant." She said as quietly as she could.

Ino froze. She hadn't just heard what she thought she just heard. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant, Pig." Sakura replied sounding slightly irritated. "Y'know what that means right, cause I really don't feel like explaining it."

"You're what?" Ino repeated her voice squeaking so high only dogs could understand.

"Ugh! I'm growing a mini Kiba!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ino froze again. "Ew…we don't need a mini Kiba."

"No duh." Sakura replied. "We're not married and I'm pregnant. This sucks! How the hell am I supposed to explain this to my parents? And to Kiba for that matter? I'm in so much shit it isn't even funny."

"U-um…S-sakura…" Hinata began.

"What?" She snapped to the small girl almost feeling sorry. Poor girl didn't do anything wrong.

"W-well, I just though you like t-to know that…t-that camera is recording a-and can hear y-you." She informed her.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Ugh!" She complained in a high pitched voice that matched Ino's earlier one before she stood up and went back inside.

Ino watched her go. "Hinata, I always admired your bluntness."

Hinata gave her a look. "Well I f-figured she'd like to k-know."

She giggled. "Meh, we'll console her later. Let her cool off for now. Besides, I figure we'll need Tema-chan for this one."

Hinata nodded and looked back at the game. It didn't even look like a game anymore. Just one big fight. "I always h-hated football."

"Hm, too violent for me."

"Ino you just hate sports in general."

The blonde just laughed in response and zoomed the camera in on Naruto who was holding up the victory sign with his arm around Sasuke's neck. Those two stupid people had no idea. She noticed the light blush on Sasuke's cheeks as he pulled away from the blonde and avoided getting tackled by Lee.

Huh. Maybe only one had no idea. They we're still both stupid though.

* * *

Sasuke laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"That was the best game of football I think I've ever played." Suigetsu commented as he grabbed some clothes. "By the way, I'm not staying in our room tonight."

Sasuke grunted a response too tired to actually lecture him like usual. Besides there was no point. Temari was as kinky as they came and Suigetsu had never really been with someone like her. So there was no point in restraint. They were gonna end up doing it anyway.

"Later." He added taking a change of clothes and leaving him alone.

"Hn."

Sasuke sighed before sitting back up and pulled off his shoes. He could still feel the makings of a bruise courtesy of Rock Lee. He couldn't even remember when he and Neji had showed up but he guessed it was earlier today.

He got up and took off his sweaty clothes and pulled on a pair of sweat pants for now. He'd take a shower later since the bathroom was occupied. Besides he could use this time to check his mail and make sure the company was alright.

* * *

Yo, can I like…murder your Dad?

-Karin

* * *

Everything is fine.

-Juugo

* * *

Father? Can has kill?

-Karin

* * *

Hello Sasuke-san, may we schedule a meeting for sometime next week?

-Kimimaro

* * *

Uwah! Sasuke-chan! Guess what? I get to go to the Bahamas! YAY! It's been years since I've been there! I CAN'T WAIT! XDD - Smiley Face O'Doom!

-Mother

* * *

Where are you? I was at your house last night and you weren't there. You weren't at your office, so I figure you snuck off. Remember that I now know that you're gone and you are at my complete mercy. I can't image what Father would say if he found out.

-Itachi

P.S. If you want to stay alive I suggest you destroy that video of Obito's and Kakashi's. And if you dare watch it I will destroy you.

* * *

DON'T DESTROY OUR EVIDENCE! DON'T DO IT! TACHI'S A FUNNY DRUNK!

-Obito

* * *

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples before picking up his phone and checking his messages. None of which were important so he just ignored them and laid back down on his bed.

This is why he hated football. Now he was tired.

* * *

Naruto headed over to Sasuke's room the door was open and he figured he'd tell him the shower was open.

"Yo, teme the…" He paused and looked at him.

Sasuke's eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly.

He couldn't shake that happy feeling he got when he noticed how Sasuke slept the same way as before. He was like a little kid when he slept. Facing the ceiling. One arm up by his head the other across his stomach. He was wearing a shirt and he was sleeping on top of the blankets.

He smiled. Sasuke would never change. No matter how much time has passed. He reached over and grabbed one of the extra blankets and covered him up. He'd wake him but he didn't really have the heart or the energy. Football took all he had today and he knew it took an extreme amount of energy to wake Sasuke up.

And…he won't get the chance to wake Sasuke up again. They aren't together anymore.

He turned around and left that room as quickly as he could and went to his own room crashing face down on his lonely bed. He couldn't really be falling for Sasuke all over again could he?

* * *

_**flashback attack!**_

Naruto knocked on the door to the large mansion and waited.

After a moment the door was opened by one of his favorite people in the world.

"Hey Mikoto-san!" He exclaimed using the polite tone he only reserved for people's Moms. His own Mother had drilled that into him. "Your son here?"

"Depends on which one you want." She replied with a smile.

He laughed. "The younger slightly nicer one!"

He giggled. "He's in his room. I think he's asleep though…"

"Oh! Can I wake him! Ne, can I?" He begged.

"Go for it." She replied. "Just don't ask for help if he tries to kill you."

He laughed again. "Don't worry. I live for making him annoyed."

With that Naruto ran up the stairs and to the room he knew was Sasuke's. He didn't bother knocking, never did with Sasuke. He's seen it all anyway. So he entered the room and shut the door behind him.

Sasuke slept facing the ceiling an arm on his pillow with the other over his stomach. He was so cute when he slept.

Naruto walked over and hopped on the bed. "Suke-chan…" He called softly.

Nothing.

He smirked. "Suke! It's time to get up!" He called a little louder but not by much.

Nothing.

"If you don't wake up, I'm afraid I'll have to take advantage of you." He suggested.

And…nothing.

He rolled his eyes stood up on his boyfriend's bed and began to jump.

That got him. "WHA?" Sasuke demanded sitting up. A little too fast. Ow, head rush.

Naruto started to cackle before he collapsed. Naruto leaned over Sasuke's legs still laughing like mad.

"Dobe, what the hell…what are you even doing here this early in the…" Sasuke began his morning rant but was cut off when the blonde reached up and kissed him.

"You should've woken up when I told you too, Teme." He commented. "And anyway, I warned you about this." He kissed his jaw lightly.

"Warned me about what?" Sasuke asked pulled away from the blonde's mouth.

Naruto smirked. "I said fair and square that if you didn't wake up, I'd take advantage of you."

"Naru…"

"So I'm taking advantage of you…" He threw in grabbing Sasuke's wrist. "Smex time!"

"Wha? Hey! Naru! I will kill you!"

Downstairs Mikoto heard muffled yells and thumping. Either they were fighting of having sex. Was it weird that she had a feeling it was the latter?

* * *

A/N: Y'know…certain types of music makes me write weird things. This last part I'm blaming on Shake Tramp. Also, I was told that my flashbacks are confusing cause I don't really specify them, so I added a little thing in there to help. Sorry! I hope this helps. And yes I stole that line from Lilly-chan.

Don't be haters!

Fav! Alert! Review! Something!

-Mitsu Amarante


	12. The Old Wives Tale

The Old Wives Tale

**Disclaimer:** Don't try this at home kids, and if you do, think twice if you've got health problems. Cause a teaspoon of pure salt will not help. Also, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. That guy's a beast.

I also don't own: You don't know this! But I don't…DAMNIT!

* * *

"I'm telling you this actually works." Ino announced to the group of girls in the kitchen unaware of the one boy who just entered.

Naruto however looked at the girls, and then the clock. It was one in the morning and they were sitting around the table with salt. "What are you people doing?" He asked.

"Hey Naru!" Ino greeted with a smile which he returned with a glare. "You'd do it right?" She asked.

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

"Ino thinks that if you eat a teaspoon of salt by itself before you go to bed you'll dream of whoever you're going to marry." Sakura explained showing in her voice that she didn't buy it one bit.

"It's true!" Ino defended.

"Right." Tenten drawled out. "And Ino, how do you know it's true if you've never been married?"

"Hina's Mom used to say it all the time!" She replied.

Tenten looked at Hinata.

"S-she did s-say that, b-but that doesn't m-mean it's tr-true." The smallest of the girls commented.

"What are you doing awake Naruto?" Sakura asked him so that she wouldn't have to input anything else into that other conversation.

"I uh…couldn't sleep." He answered. He figured he probably shouldn't add the "because I can't stop thinking about Sasuke for some reason" part. They'd probably say something stupid like: "That's because you still love him."

Bah! He mentally laughed at the thought. Because he didn't. He couldn't and he couldn't because…

Why couldn't he?

What if he did still love Sasuke?

He shook his head. No he couldn't. Because there was no way Sasuke loved him back.

"C'mon! It'll be awesome. And if Sakura dreams of Kiba then we'll know that it's true. Don't you guys want to know the slightest bit?" Ino pleaded.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll try it."

"Yay!" Ino exclaimed before looking at the other three.

Naruto really had to wonder how he got pulled into this he had only wanted to make some late night ramen since he was already having trouble sleeping.

Hinata nodded. "O-okay, I'll do it."

"Mer, fine." Sakura grumbled.

"YAY! YAY!" Ino added before looking at Naruto. "C'mon blondie! I promise it'll be great!"

Naruto sighed at her and took a seat at the table. "Fine, but if I end up dreaming about a girl I'm killing you."

"So violent." Ino commented filling a teaspoon with salt. "Alright, this is how it works. You eat the teaspoon of salt and go to bed. You will dream of whoever you are going to marry and in your dream if your eating off of tin, then you're going to be poor, and if you're eating off of china, you'll be rich."

Naruto raised his hand.

"What is it Naruto; and we're not in school anymore so you don't have to do that." Ino commented.

He chuckled. "Why do you have to be 'poor' or 'rich' can't you be middle class? And what if you aren't eating in your dream at all? And if you are eating, what if you're eating off of like paper plates or something like…"

"Quit complaining Fishcake! That's just how it goes!" She cut him off. She glared at him for a long moment and he sat there trying not to smile and failing to a certain extent. So she decided to ignore him. "Who wants to go first?" She asked.

"You should." Sakura suggested. "You're the one making us do this after all."

Glare, glare, glare! "Fine." Ino replied. She lifted up the teaspoon and stared at it for a long moment. This was going to be the nastiest thing she's ever done. But she closed her eyes plugged her nose and swallowed the salt as fast as she could.

Sakura burst out laughing the moment she saw her best friend jump up and run over to the sink to gulp down massive amounts of water.

"Oh god! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ewwwww! Gross!"

And that was when Tenten brought the phrase "rolling on floor laughing my ass off" to life.

"A-are you okay I-Ino?" Hinata asked being the only of the people in the kitchen to actually worrying. Naruto had his head on the table probably to hide his laughter because he just knew Ino would kill him for it.

It took a few more minutes before they could all regain the little composer they had and sit back down on the table. Three of the five people in the room trying not to laugh again.

"Who's next?" She asked.

Sakura pulled out three more teaspoons. "Let's just all do it at the same time." She suggested.

Ino's face lightened up. "Oh this is going to be great!"

Sakura sent her a glare but it went ignored so she just filled the four teaspoons with salt waited.

"Let's just get this over with." Tenten suggested picking her's up.

Hinata nodded in agreement and picked one up and waited for Naruto and Sakura.

"This is probably the worst idea you've ever had Pig." Sakura decided. If this caused her to have a heart attack she was going to get pissed. This could not be healthy.

"1, 2, 3." Tenten counted and all four of them quickly swallowed the nasty thing.

Hinata and Sakura both quickly began to chug water like mad while Tenten and Naruto just sat there.

"Not that bad." Tenten commented.

"Just like eating the left over salt from a McDonald's french fry container." Naruto agreed.

Needless to say those two received strange looks from the other girls before they all decided to go to bed.

* * *

_Naruto bent down next to Sasuke while the latter was laying down in the grass._

_"Whatchu doing?" The blonde asked._

_Sasuke smiled softly. "Nothing. I got bored."_

_"Ohhhhh." Naruto replied he moved to block the ebony haired male's view of the night sky. "You shouldn't be out here without a jacket."_

_"Are you worried about my health?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be jackass?" Naruto asked._

_Sasuke responded by pushing himself up on his elbows and giving the blonde above him a kiss. "So warm me up." He added laying back down._

_Naruto leaned over and kissed the brunette again. He always felt like it was never enough with Sasuke. He could never get enough of Sasuke._

_Sasuke sat up fully and moved so that his back was against Naruto's chest. The blonde wrapped his arms around the man against him in response and joined him in gazing up at the stars._

_"Hey you remember when we took astronomy in school?" Naruto asked._

_"Yea."_

_"Good cause I forgot everything they taught us in that class."_

_Sasuke chuckled and leaned his head back on the blonde's shoulder. He turned his head the slightest bit to give him a quick peck on the cheek before returning his attention to the stars __"You can't pick any of the consolations out?" He asked._

_Naruto pointed up. "Isn't that the uh…the belt of that one guy…?"_

_"No Naruto, O'Ryan's over there." Sasuke replied pointing the complete opposite direction._

_"Oh..."_

_Sasuke laughed at him and turned around and kissed the blonde. "C'mon Dobe let's go inside."_

_Naruto smiled at him. "Kay!"_

Bright blue eyes opened to a dark room and Naruto pulled himself into an upright position. It took him a moment to remember that dream and he hovered over it's events for a moment. It's sweet sentiment and the fact of who it was about bringing on memories of all kinds; good and bad, reminding him of what they once were to each other.

And whether it made sense or not. Whether Sasuke felt the same way or not. Naruto had done the stupid thing yet again.

He'd fallen in love with his ex-boyfriend.

No, to be honest…he never did stop loving Sasuke.

* * *

"So who'd you dream about last night Naruto?" Ino asked.

Naruto glanced into the kitchen at Sasuke who was sitting with Suigetsu and Sakura before turning looking at the blonde. He gave her a small smile. "I didn't have a dream last night." Naruto lied simply. "So I ate that salt for nothing."

She blinked at him noticing how he was acting. Something was up.

"I'll see you later. I gotta go to work." He added pulling his keys out of his pocket. He headed out the door and towards his orange Twinkie.

"Y-yea." Ino agreed shaking her head once he was gone.

She looked into the kitchen and sighed.

Hm, maybe there was a chance…that her "parents" will get back together after all. She smiled and skipped into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Ino?" He asked.

She giggled. "You wouldn't believe how happy I am right now!" She exclaimed. She caught sight of Shikamaru passing the kitchen most likely to find a seat in the living room and she released Sasuke if only to skip her way to her kinda boyfriend. "Shika!" She called. He turned to her but before he could put thought into word she'd giving him a quick peck. "I love you y'know." She informed him.

He blinked back his shock before smiling at her. "Yea I know." He replied. "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: O_O so cute! XD Okay, so I feel like I'm spoiling you with this quick update, but I feel that you all deserve it for sticking with my story so long. It's come a long way from the first chapter within which I only had three reviews. Now it's had over 70 reviews and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. xD.

Don't be haters!

Fav! Alert! Review! Something!

-Mitsu Amarante


	13. Clichéd Moments & Messy Memories

Clichéd Moments & Messy Memories

**Disclaimer: **Wtf? What makes you think I own it? XP

I also don't own: Walgreen's…and a map.

* * *

This was going to get annoying.

Naruto thought this as he changed the radio station yet again annoyed by those songs. Every station seemed to be playing a song about not having the one you love. What the fuck was that for? A sign from Kami?

Even the rock station was playing that kind of song.

He turned the radio off and drove on. He figured he could stop by his Dad's house before going back to the cabin. His Mother was on vacation so he couldn't go see her. But he hadn't seen either of them all month. He looked out the window while he was parked at a stoplight and noticed the giant Walgreen's sign telling him the weather and so forth...

He hit his head on the steering wheel. Did that sign really just say "You screwed up in your love life?" How…clichéd. Those bitches!

He drove off the moment the light turned green if only to get away from the utter stupidity.

* * *

"He huffed, and he puffed, and he…knocked the Inuzuka over." Ino announced as if she was some sports announcer watching Kiba get knocked out of his seat courtesy of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ow, what was that for?" Kiba asked.

"You made me play football. I dislike you now." Sasuke replied.

"You're still complaining about that?"

He glared, rolled his eyes and walked away.

"U-um…dinner is r-ready." Hinata announced to the people in the kitchen most of whom rushed in for the food as soon as possible making her squeak and back away. What the hell? Since when did they become starved lions?

She looked towards the door when she'd heard it open and shut and went to go hide behind Naruto. That was scary.

He in response made a face at the crazy people in the kitchen and sighed. There seemed to be a total of five people beside himself not wanting to kill for the food. Hinata, who was scared and hiding behind him. Gaara, who wasn't really the type to fight over food. Tenten, who was a vegetarian anyway. Neji, who just didn't do that because he was too good to. And Sasuke, of course. But Sasuke was watching the whole scene unravel with a great amount of amusement.

That's when said Uchiha turned his gaze on Naruto who stiffened slightly. Was it really more awkward now that he knew he still loved him?

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you okay?" He asked. "You look unnaturally pale."

Naruto shrugged forcing back the awkwardness. "I just spent three hours with Uncle Jiraiya talking about his latest bang. It was disgusting." He admitted.

Sasuke smirked knowing what it was like to spend that long with that old pervert. "Oh, sorry." He replied giving the blonde his non-existent sympathy.

"So am I." Naruto replied. "Next time I'll call to make sure he's not there before I go to my Dad's." He headed toward the staircase. "Anyway, I'm exhausted, later."

Sasuke watched him go up the stairs and disappear. He made a face and walked up the stairs after him.

"Naruto." He called getting the blonde to stop in the doorway to his room. He didn't really think this through but he knew there was something else wrong with the blonde.

Naruto turned to look at him and smiled. "Quit worrying, Teme." That's not right. "I'm just tired after working and stuff." That wasn't the right smile. "And I already ate at my Dad's so…"

"Liar." Sasuke mumbled turning away from that smile.

Naruto blinked and made a face at him.

"Night, Naruto." He added heading back downstairs.

The blonde blinked again and followed him. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Dobe, just go to bed." Sasuke replied.

"How am I a liar?"

Sasuke turned to look at him again halfway down the staircase. "How? You give me that stupid fake smile and tell me that you're just tired. Maybe that's how."

"Well if you'd quit worrying about stuff that isn't your…" Naruto stopped himself. He was doing it again he knew. He was blaming Sasuke for his problems. Naruto looked down at his feet. "Sorry."

"Naru…"

Naruto rushed back up the stairs and slammed the door to his bedroom shut. He leaned back against the door that locked him away from the outside world he slide down and sat there back to the wood.

He looked out through the open window, it was a full moon tonight.

Of course it was.

Tch, how cliché. (1)

* * *

Sasuke looked out the open window to his room and sighed. Suigetsu was already asleep and snoring. That fucker needed to learn to sleep with his mouth closed. How the hell did girls like him? It was a full moon he noted.

He shook his head.

If Naruto noticed it he'd probably think something like, "Cliché."

He turned his laptop off and closed it before laying down on his bed looking out the window. He was so hard to understand sometimes. That stupid blonde Dobe.

In the end Suigetsu was right. Maybe he shouldn't have come. Five years rendered completely useless because here he was not over him. And in love with an idiot all over again.

* * *

_**flashback attack!**_

Sasuke paused. Okay this was just stupid. Sure he was used to getting lost, but this time he was lost in his school. Why didn't colleges this large have maps…hm…maybe they did. He might have seen one back a little ways.

_After some walking..._

Huh…when you go back the way you came aren't you supposed to recognize where you're at? He looked around. Maybe he should've gone right instead back at the fork in the hallway.

Looking in the classrooms it kind of looked like the science department. Okay, that didn't help at all. He was just trying to get to his English room for crying out loud.

"Sasuke-kun. What a surprise."

He froze. Well shit…wait a minute… "Don't you teach at Konoha High?" He asked Orochimaru.

"I transferred." He replied with a smile.

Of course he did. "Um…yea, excuse me I'm going to run away now." Sasuke replied turning around and running back where he thinks he came from.

_After some running..._

By the time he stopped running he was back where this scene opened. He took a moment to catch his breath. Did he really take a wrong turn three times in a row? He figured his college experience in Oto was going to be loads of fun.

"Pfft. Are you okay (mentally I mean)?" Someone asked.

He looked at the silver haired male with lavender eyes and glared. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

He put his hands up in defense. "Well you were down here earlier turned around and then you came running back. I figure you think theirs an invisible wall you want to break down."

"Are you stupid?"

"Are you a bastard."

Sasuke snorted. "Dumbass."

"Wha? I was asking if you were lost." He retorted.

"Fucking liar! You asked if I was crazy or not!"

"Well you're the one running around like a crazy person!"

"Dipshit! I'm not fucking crazy!"

"So you're lost then!"

"Is there something wrong with your brain?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"What class do you have?" The silver haired male asked completely ignoring him. "I'm Suigetsu by the way."

Pause… "I have English." He answered showing Suigetsu the sheet of paper.

"Whoa we've got the same class!" Suigetsu exclaimed. "Too bad I can't find it either."

"So we're both lost?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not lost I just don't know how to get to the English room. I think we're in the Theatre section though." He replied.

"Isn't there a map somewhere?"

"I think there's one in the cafeteria." Suigetsu answered heading towards where the cafeteria was. "What's your name anyway."

"None of you business." Sasuke snapped.

"Alright I'll just call you Mr. No Sense of Direction." He replied.

"Sasuke!" He snapped again. "My name's Sasuke."

"Really? I think the other name fit you better."

"I hate you."

* * *

A/N: Oh the lolz! I figured I might as well include how Sasuke and Suigetsu met. And now they're best friends. How the hell does that work? But Suigetsu supposed to remind Sasuke of Naruto so I tried to get them to sound similar. I don't know if I succeeded or not.

Don't be haters!

Fav! Alert! Review! Something!

-Mitsu Amarante

1.) Naruto's started to think like Sasuke. Teehee!


	14. Party Planning

Party Planning

**Disclaimer:** I have tears in my eyes. Wanna know why? Cause I do not own Naruto! That's why! *sniffles* I'll be okay.

I also don't own: Chip 'N Dales (and no, not the kid show)

* * *

Awkward. Naruto could swear he heard the sound of the awkward wind blowing in the background as they stared at each other.

Kiba waved his hand between the two and both Naruto and Sasuke looked at the dog lover. "Did either of you hear anything I just said?"

"Only if what you said sounded like wind blowing." Naruto replied and both Sasuke and Kiba gave him a look.

"What'd you want Mutt?" Sasuke asked being the first to return from that little weirdness.

Kiba sighed and closed his eyes turning back to Sasuke. "I'm entrusting the job of bachelor party to you two."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a job for the best man?"

"Do you see Shikamaru putting a party together?" Kiba asked.

"You've got a point, but what exactly are we supposed to do for the party?" Naruto asked.

Kiba made a face and shrugged. "Figure it out." And with that the dog lover was gone leaving the two alone.

They looked at each other and that awkward silence was back again. That one fight had left them acting like this. Well they should probably get past that.

"So, what do you think we should do for this party?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged and looked down at the ground. "Let's just ask Shikamaru. That way he can help without actually having to do something." Sasuke replied while he stared at the floor.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Naruto replied.

For a moment nothing happened then they both just kind of attempted to shrug off the awkwardness and headed toward the living room where Shikamaru was hanging out.

* * *

Ino facepalmed. "So close!"

"And yet, so far." Sakura finished.

"I can't believe I'm going along with you two and your crazy plan." Kiba mumbled.

Sakura gave him a look. "Sweetie, we're about to get married. Don't you think that those around us should also be in a healthy happy relationship by now?"

"Sweetie, those two already had a relationship remember? And it ended horribly." He replied.

"Oi! The fact that they've already been together, and that they're still in love but both denying it to themselves and each other makes this an easy project." Ino chimed in.

Kiba glared and spoke through clenched teeth at that. "Ino, last time you said the words 'easy project' I was stuck cleaning toilets for three months just to pay damages."

She thought about it. "Yea, I forgot about that project."

"I didn't." He replied.

"Look, Kiba even you can tell how miserable they are without each other." Sakura commented.

He sighed at her.

"Just go along with it, alright? Because…" She paused and Ino had to think of how sweet this moment seemed. "If you don't and you ruin this for us. I'm going to kill you."

Ino blinked and looked at her. Was it just her or was she even scarier when pregnant?

Kiba gulped and gave a nervous laugh. "S-sorry, babe. I'm'll help. I'll do anything it takes to make this plan a success."

"What you're going force 'em to make out. Jeez, you're so aggressive!" Sakura exclaimed.

"W-what? Saku…"

"I'm hungry."

And just like that the Prego was gone. Kiba was in doom. And Ino was left to wonder just how earlier these infamous mood swings are supposed to kick in. She was going to kill Shikamaru if he ever got her pregnant.

* * *

Naruto looked up and over at Sasuke while they were at the kitchen table. He seemed serene as he scrolled a list of places in town.

"Shikamaru said we should defiantly do something with strippers right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, he said Kiba would _**really**_ appreciate it." He replied looking back down at the table and tracing the lines of the smooth wood with his finger.

"Well, because he can't see the bride before the wedding on the day of anyway we've gotta find another place for him to crash. So we could just hold the party there. We could get something to eat and go back there for the…stripper portion, and people can just crash there because they'll all be most likely too drunk to drive…"

"Wow." Naruto commented looking up and at Sasuke in something like awe.

"What?" Sasuke asked looked away from his laptop and at the blonde.

"I cannot believe you still do that." The blonde smiled.

That was real. Much better. "Do what?" He asked looking back into his laptop and away from Naruto hoping to hide his blush.

"That thing where you're acting like you're talking to someone but in reality you're actually just talking to yourself while you let your brain figures things out." Naruto laughed. "Then you just start to babble on and on to yourself."

"I don't." He denied. He hadn't done that since college.

"You just did." He pointed out.

"No I didn't Dobe! And stop laughing!"

* * *

Suigetsu paused and stared at the two girls and guy (who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there). The small group was peeking into the kitchen at something. So of course he walked over behind them as quietly as he could. He stopped behind Kiba who was standing behind the two girls and spoke as quietly as he could. "Whatchu looking at?"

The group jumped and turned back to look at him. Kiba really hated that he had to go along with this so he spoke up first. "They're making me make them spend time together."

Suigetsu peeked into the kitchen at his boss and the blonde one. They were talking…or Naruto was. And Sasuke just seemed to be listening and ignoring him at the same time with an interesting amount of skill that he knows is actually possible for his friend/boss. "Why?"

"Because." Ino answered simply.

"They're deviants." Kiba added. "Therefore they must meddle with their friends' love lives."

"It worked with Hinata and Gaara didn't it?" Sakura defended.

"They aren't dating yet." He replied.

So of course his soon to be wife glared at him and he made the "I take it back you're always right" face.

"So, you think Naruto and Sasuke should date again?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yea." Ino replied.

"Okay, have fun with your plan." He replied walking past them into the kitchen even though they tried to stop him he ignored their attempts and walked in anyway.

"Hey-h_e_y! Sasuke-teme? Don't ignore me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Too late." The brunette replied turning his laptop away as the blonde was attempting to look at what was on the screen.

"I wanna know! Do you have porn on or something? Is that why you keep hiding it?"

"Naruto it's rude to look over someone's shoulder when they're on the computer."

Suigetsu came over behind Sasuke and looked at the screen. "Aw, you got another e-mail from your brother!" He commented and Sasuke slammed the laptop shut.

"Suigetsu!" He snapped.

The silver haired male made an innocent face. "What I do?" He asked.

Sasuke glared reached up and smacked his best friend in the back of the head.

"Ow! You're abusing your employees! I'm gonna report you to the Union!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

Naruto blinked. "Wait…you work for him?" He asked suddenly.

Both the other males looked over at the blonde.

"Yea." Suigetsu answered.

"You didn't know?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I…it's just…" Naruto struggled to find the right words for this. So Suigetsu worked for him. They must be pretty close if Sasuke would take him with him. He wouldn't bring just anyone to something like this. And…although Sasuke had called him a Dobe and laughed at him when he asked if he liked Suigetsu…he never really answered the question. Damn he was stupid.

The way they'd been talking today he'd started to think…

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked breaking the blonde from his thoughts.

"Huh? What? I completely zoned out." Naruto asked making a confused face.

"Pfft, how do you zone out while you're talking?" Sasuke commented trying not to laugh at him. "You're such a Dobe."

Naruto yawned suddenly. "Yea well it's getting late. We've been talking about this party all day and I for one, thanks to all the talk of strip clubs have gotten to the point where I can't get the naked men from Chip 'N Dales out of my mind."

…

"Only you Dobe." Sasuke commented with a twitch that the blonde had to snicker at.

"I'm going to bed now and…"

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked suddenly serious.

Naruto looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"Uh…well…you normally stay up really late but since…I mean…"

"You can do it, Uchiha!" Suigetsu cheered and Sasuke hit him again.

"Forget it!" He snapped do to the comment from his employee, thanks to Suigetsu the moment was gone. Screw this. Sasuke grabbed his laptop and left the kitchen pausing only to look at the small group of suspicious looking people in the hallway who were all pretending to admire a painting before shaking his head and continuing on to find a quiet empty room to lock himself in.

God he couldn't believe he was starting to get jealous over someone who wasn't even here anymore. But Naruto had been going to bed early and acting funny at some of the most random times since the incident at the hospital with Sai. And he just couldn't believe that he was jealous because of something so petty like having Naruto's attention. But he...Naruto was mopping around about something that was most likely the cheating bastard. And with a girl/man! Stupid Haku. He always did hate that she/male.

_**Meanwhile in Otogakure**_

"How's the e-mail going Ita-chan?" Obito asked.

Itachi looked at his cousin or what he thought was his cousin which was actually the wall. "How do you spell meanie?" He asked.

Kakashi took a sip of beer while Obito fell out of his chair laughing.

"What are you writing and who to?" The less drunk of the three (a.k.a. Kakashi) asked him.

"I telling Sasuke he's a meanie and I'm sending it to Sasuke." Itachi replied matter of factly to what he thought was Kakashi but was actually a coat rack. "When'd you get so thin Senpai?"

Kakashi rubbed his hand over his forehead a couple times and sighed. "M. e. a. n. i. e."

Itachi nodded as he typed. "And how do you spell Sasuke?"

This only increased the laughter of one Obito Uchiha on the floor. "Next time…" laugh "we're totally…" more laughter "bringing Tobi-chan!" extreme laughter.

Kakashi sighed again at that and leaned back in the booth at the bar they were drinking at. "S. a. s. u. k. e."

Now he only had to figure out who to call to get them home since he was buzzed and wasn't going to take the chance of ending up with a D.U.I. and the other two were already wasted. Tonight had only begun, but from the looks of it, it was promising to be interesting.

* * *

A/N: That's drinking with Obito, Kakashi, and Itachi. It actually seems like fun. I kinda wanna go with them now. But the way Itachi is drunk is modeled after one of my friends. I love drunks. They amuse me.

Don't be haters!

Fav! Alert! Review! Something!

-Mitsu Amarante


	15. Parties Aren't Just for the Food

Parties Aren't Just for the Food

**Disclaimer**: I am currently imagining how the manga would have gone if it was mine…It's quite different. :D

I also don't own: Strippers, a watch, and food. MICHIKO-CHAN? WHY DON'T WE HAVE FOOD?

Michiko: "Because you won't go to the store and it's your turn."

Me: BUT I'M WRITING LEMONS! THAT SHOULD EXCUSE ME!

* * *

Naruto looked around the room. God was he drunk! Why'd he get so hammered again…um…he honestly couldn't remember. But Kiba's bachelor party was in full swing now. The alcohol was flowing. The food was practically being inhaled by Choji. Shikamaru had to stop him already feeling concerned about his friend's digestive system. And almost everyone else was entranced by those strippers.

Except for a few. Neji of course, cause he was as gay as they come. And Sasuke who was also pretty gay hints why he didn't bother with the stripper girls. And seated next to him was Suigetsu talking about something. Oh right, that's why he'd gotten so fricken drunk. Mer, and now he was beginning to feel sick. Was the room supposed to be spinning like that?

"Yo, what time is it?" Suigetsu asked glancing back at the strippers then to his boss who was sitting next to him at the counter where the alcohol and food was.

Sasuke looked at his watch for a second catching the time. "About 1. Why?"

"Cause Temari said that they'd be getting back from their little Bachelorlette party at about 1." Suigetsu answered. "She also hinted quite obviously, may I add, that when they got back she was most likely going to be drunk and horny."

"Thanks for that mental image; now I want to shot myself." He replied looking away from him again. They decided to use Naruto's apartment for the party so to be honest it made him really uncomfortable being here. After all that's happened he didn't feel at all comfortable in _his_ house. But it had been the best place that they could think of and Naruto's only good suggestion.

"Your welcome, buddy." Suigetsu replied smirking and saluting his boss. "Well I'm off to go have hot unadulterated sex. Have fun."

Sasuke just rolled him eyes and grunted at him letting the silver haired male head out. He was more than bored, and he was stuck in Naruto's apartment. Tch, this was just stupid.

"Wanna beer?" The bartender who they'd hired for tonight asked.

* * *

There were reasons that Sasuke didn't drink. It had been one awkward college experience that bothered him even to this day. But although that night had left him mentally scarred for life (the fact that he couldn't remember any of it didn't help) one beer couldn't hurt too much right? And if he ended up shitfaced and not remembering tonight, all the better. Right now, he'd take anything over sitting here bored and uncomfortable.

So, Sasuke tended to do stupid things when he was drunk. That was, of course, the whole reason he avoided alcohol in the first place. So the moment he'd finished that first beer he knew he was going to regret it. Now, he'd had about three beers and he was sure he was drunk. Mainly because although he was sure it was impossible. There was two of every person and/or object in the room and the room itself seemed to be rocking back and forth as it they were on a boat.

"Okay, I think you've had enough to drink." Naruto commented helping Sasuke stand up since the brunette seemed to be having a hard time of it on his own. He'd never seen Sasuke drunk. Actually he'd never even seen Sasuke drink. When they were together Sasuke had been the sober one to drive him home and stroke his back while he puked his guts out. Naruto was better at drinking now. It'd been a while since the party started and he'd mostly sobered up. So it was defiantly weird having things switched like this.

"Why are there so many damn holes in your floor, Dobe?" Sasuke mumbled. His words were quite slurred but luckily the blonde was fluent in drunk speak, so he knew exactly what he was saying.

"Cause you're drunk off your ass." He answered. "C'mon, you should probably lie down or something."

"Are we upside down?"

"Yes, Sasuke, were walking on the ceiling."

"Is that why my head hurts so much?"

"No, that's probably the side effects of those beers getting to you."

Sasuke snorted and let himself be dragged to a door which Naruto unlocked. And yes Naruto did have to lock the door to his bedroom. He'd put everything he owned that was valuable and breakable in there. He also did not want one of his drunk friends coming in here and barfing all over his stuff. Which was why he shut and locked the door behind him after they'd entered.

It seemed easier to breathe in here Sasuke noted but his brain wasn't processing much except that it'd gotten quieter and darker. He didn't mind that. He felt much more comfortable in the dark. He felt himself being set down on the bed then and he grabbed hold of Naruto instinctively to keep himself from falling over.

**flashback attack!**

"Sasuke! I…scuze me…butttttt Iin hing um…ILOVE YOU!" Naruto yelled trying to keep his feeting as he told the brunette how he felt about him again.

"Naruto, that's Neji." Sasuke commented from beside the blonde.

The blonde looked a little harder at the person he'd just confessed his feelings to realizing it really was Neji and burst out laughing. "Holy shit you're right! Sorry, Neji!" He called turning around a little too fast and almost falling over to face Sasuke. Luckily though Sasuke managed to grab hold of him and steady the blonde. "hank you."

"Naruto, I think you might want to lay down."

"No'ait! I wanna tell you something!" He exclaimed grabbing his shoulder as he stumbled along with the brunette. "I'm in love with youz! I think you're pretty, and sexy, and, and…you're I looooooove you."

Sasuke glanced at the blonde beside him. He was defiantly persistent. He declared that they were going to date someday the day they met and from hence on Naruto's done absolutely everything in human power to convince Sasuke to date him. He shook his head and chuckled. "Yea, well thanks." Sasuke replied taking him to a room and finding a bed to get him to lie down in.

"No, I looooooove you! I wanna ate ya…date…I yea, date. And…stuff."

Sasuke set him down on the bed and stared at him for a moment while the blonde swayed back and forth babbling about how much he loved him. "Um…Naruto. About that whole dating thing…"

Then Naruto passed out.

Sasuke sighed, moment completely ruined. Oh, well. He'd just ask the blonde if he wanted to get something to eat tomorrow morning or something like that. For now, he climbed in the bed next to the blonde and laid down.

"Night Dobe."

"Night Teme."

**flashback end**

Sasuke looked up making eye contact with the blonde as best as he could while completely drunk.

"Alright then." Naruto finished looking away from the dark eyes he was so much in love with. "Just get some sleep, you should feel better after that…" He stopped talking realizing something was keeping him from speaking without a muffled voice.

Processing data…

Processing data…

Naruto's eyes widened a little as he realized what exactly was happening right now. Sasuke was kissing him. He was…

Loading data…

Loading data…

Naruto's eyes closed slowly and he kissed back. He knew that he'd always been selfish, and that was what caused their breakup and he knew it now. He hadn't wanted to be selfish with Sasuke again, and cause him anymore pain then he was sure he already had. But…he was still in love with him after all. And he wanted to be selfish, just one more time. Even if Sasuke wasn't in love with him. He was going to be selfish this last time.

Naruto gently pushed the brunette beneath him down on the bed and a pale arm moved around to grab hold of his neck to make sure they wouldn't separate. Sasuke brought the blonde closer to him by the neck and licked the blonde's lip a little to encourage him. It worked, soon enough Naruto's tongue had entered the smaller man's mouth and he was filled with a mix of old memories coming back so suddenly just by the feel of the kiss and the smell of his body, and the taste.

Naruto finally pulled away decided that if he waited any longer he'd end up suffocating himself. He looked down at the panting brunette beneath him feeling immediately guilty for taking advantage of him like this. Sasuke was drunk and likely upset about Suigetsu…

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt lips gently brush against his again for just a brief moment. It felt so nostalgic. "Naruto?"

Naruto smiled down at Sasuke sweetly. "I wander if this is a bad time. Sasuke, I really do love you." He leaned down and kissed him again. "No matter what, I will always love you."

"Naru…" He couldn't say anything else. They kissed again. Naruto didn't want to hear it. He didn't want this moment to go away, so for now Sasuke didn't have to tell him that he didn't love him back. For now ignorance was bliss.

Sasuke was vaguely aware that there was something he wanted to say but it was lost the moment Naruto's lips connected with his jaw moving ever so slowly down his neck. He could feel the clothing against his skin move as the buttons to his shirt were being undone. He moaned feeling himself getting hard and he closed his eyes tightly. He was sure that if he hadn't been completely drunk, he wouldn't have just laid there while he watched his mind fly away.

Suddenly he felt a lot less drunk though. Everything was absolutely clear around him, in fact everything seemed much sharper then they probably would if he wasn't in this position. He kissed Naruto again for what seemed like the millionth time but felt just as good as all the others. It felt right. Everything felt completely right. The kisses, the touches. It was like everything up until now was completely messed up and it was suddenly becoming right again.

He fumbled with the blonde's shirt working to get that off as soon as possible along with other articles of clothing. It'd really been such a long time since he'd had sex. He'd only been with one person besides Naruto and had been so completely drunk at that time (his reason for not drinking) that he couldn't remember it at all.

Naruto felt the hands getting rid of his belt and he smirked into the kiss grabbing the pale hands and intertwining his fingers with the man's below him. He kissed his jaw again sweetly then his lips just as sweetly. He pulled back and looked Sasuke in the eyes.

Maybe it was just because he was drunk, but he felt like right at the moment Sasuke was looking lovingly back at him. And he forgot everything. He was content that for that moment he was going to pretend they were still dating. That they were still completely in love.

He released his hands and moved down undoing the brunette's belt and pulling it off of him. The button to his jeans were undone and the zipper pulled slowly down. Sasuke turned his head to the side to look away from those blue eyes his cheeks turning pink. His hands fisted themselves in the blankets in anticipation as his pants were pulled away his boxers following. He didn't look back at him hiding his face in a pillow and muffling a loud moan when he felt those lips kiss him. Then that tongue lick him.

"Naruto…" He moaned. The blonde sat up again and pulled Sasuke up onto his hips. The brunette complied spreading his legs a little to straddle his hips. Naruto kissed him again, this time to divert his attention to something less uncomfortable then the finger that he was about to insert into his ass.

Sasuke focused his attention on the kiss rather then the finger inside him. And doubled that focus when he felt the second one being added which kind of hurt. He felt a lot less drunk then he had a few minutes ago. "Ngh, Naru…" He moaned again into the blonde's mouth.

That was about as much as he could hold back. Naruto pushed Sasuke back onto the bed following him and this time when he felt the hands undoing his pants he let the paler man continue.

Naruto reached into a drawer and grabbed a bottle of something he would need. He wasn't about to hurt Sasuke. He as quickly as his Naruto abilities would let him (pretty damn quickly) he applied the lube and leaned over kissing Sasuke again on the lips. Then on the cheek. The ear. And back down to the jaw. He gently pushed inside of him kissing his forehead as he noticed it creased.

He began moving immediately starting out slowly to help him get used to it. Basing this off of his reactions once his face seemed to smooth out he moved a little faster, and then a little deeper.

"Na'to…" Sasuke mumbled out the little name that he always used to call him when he didn't feel like saying the whole name and didn't want to call him "Dobe."

The rest was just a blur to both of them. In fact the only they could really vividly remember after that was how Sasuke had practically screamed his name into his shoulder as he came.

A few minutes later when Naruto had completely calmed down from his high, he turned to look at the man beside him in bed only to find him asleep. Naruto smiled. They were going to have to have a very long talk in the morning. He reached around and pulled the brunette to him and Sasuke complied letting his body rest on the strong tan chest. He stirred a little when the blankets were pulled over them but refused to wake up. He was completely content and happy, for the first time in five years, he felt completely at home.

With that in mind he drifted off into sleep again.

* * *

A/N: I'm apologizing at this moment for the extremely late update. Massive writers block for both this story and Not So Lucky, but I would never, ever, ever, EVER! Discontinue a story on you guys. I just hope you have enough patients to wait for me to get over my writers block/personal drama. I love you all! X3 By the way, I'll also continue Not So Lucky as soon as possible, so don't you worry. Suigetsu the horn-dog will be back! XD See ya'll next chapter! It isn't over yet!

Don't be haters!

Fav! Alert! Review! Something!

-Mitsu Amarante


	16. Weddings are Stressful Times

Weddings are Stressful Times

Disclaimer: Santa Claus, I want Naruto and Sasuke tied up with a pretty red bow for Christmas. Oh and if at all possible, make it so that they have to do my bidding.

I also don't own:

* * *

There was an unnecessary large amount of pounding going on at that moment. Why the hell was someone pounding on something so early in the morning? Sasuke glanced at the clock on the bed side table; it was seven o'clock in the morning. It was way, way, way too early.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! NO ONE ANSWER THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" Kiba yelled from a different room.

Finally the pounding ceased only to be replaced with some unnecessarily loud voices talking, although he couldn't understand a word of it. Suddenly then there was thudding, thumping, and more pounding, this time much closer. Sasuke sat up in bed about ready to yell at them to shut the fuck up, only to realize that he'd gotten suddenly colder. He looked down.

…

…

…

Holy Fuck. Sasuke stared down for a very long moment trying to remember what the hell had happened after those dreaded words: "Wanna beer?" was spoken. The he could remember very vaguely and blurrily that Naruto had taken him to lie down, he kissed Naruto and then they…

"_I wander if this is a bad time. Sasuke, I really do love you." He leaned down and kissed him again. "No matter what, I will always love you."_

Did he really say that or had he been imagining it. Did he mean it if he had really said it. "Naru…"

"SASUKE! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?" Suigetsu yelled from someone unseen.

Sasuke got out of the bed immediately searching for his clothes. Wear the hell could they have gone. He searched the room finally finding his pants, but wear the hell was his boxers.

"Sasuke! This is important! Really important!"

"Shut the fuck up and wait!" Sasuke called through the door as he decided hell with the boxers and quickly pulled his pants on carefully zipping them up and buttoning them, he hurried to the door and attempted to open it, only to find it locked. He closed his eyes and sighed unlocking it and pulling the door open as slightly as he could. "What?"

Suigetsu blinked and stared for a moment at his boss. "What're…did you…you…" He got up on his tip toes to look into the room over Sasuke's head but the brunette just moved with him to block his view.

"What do you want Suigetsu?"

"…"

"Hozuki!"

"Here!" The silver haired male finally gave up handing him his cell. "Read the last text from Karin."

Sasuke opened the specified message and read over it…suddenly the world around him was on pause and he could swear he saw his life flashing before his eyes. "I'm dead."

* * *

"I can't believe you have to leave the day of my wedding." Sakura stated shaking her head while Ino was zipping up the girl's dress.

"If there was any possibly way around it. I swear I would take it." Sasuke replied.

She pouted at him. "But…" She bit her lip and gave him a hug. "Fine! You'd better come back, and visit soon. No more hiding away in your office for five years you hear?"

"Got it." He replied. "What if I promise to be there when you give birth?"

Her eyes widened. "How did you find out about that?" She demanded releasing him from the hug.

He smirked. "A little birdie told me."

"Okay jerk. Get out of here." She finished whacking him in the chest. "Go do business."

"Um…first can I ask a favor?" He asked stopping her from shoving him completely out of the room.

She paused and gave him a look. "What kind of favor?"

"I just need you to give Naruto a message for me."

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked walking out into the living room where Kiba was attempting to get his tie on.

"Huh? Yea, Suigetsu showed up and then they left for something in a big hurry. Did you just come out of that room?" Kiba answered/asked.

"Yea." Naruto answered running his fingers through his blonde hair as he looked around his now trashed apartment. "Did they say where they were going?"

"Not to me." He replied. "They left in a big hurry. Maybe they went back to the cabin for something."

"I guess."

Shikamaru walked into the room yawning a little. "Naruto, shouldn't you be getting dressed? You are one of the grooms men remember?"

"Yea, yea! I'm going to do that right now!" The blonde replied heading back to his room where he had his suit hanging. He made a face wandering where Sasuke went, but decided to shrug it off for now. He'd just talk to him at the wedding. Er…the reception. He didn't want to cause trouble during Sakura's wedding. God forbid.

* * *

Naruto scanned the crowd making a face. There really weren't that many people at the wedding, but he could see everyone's faces, and none of them of them was the face of a Sasuke. Nor was there a face of a Suigetsu. Shikamaru nudged him when he'd noticed that he was making his "I'm concentrating" face at the crowd and kind of scarring a couple of younger kids.

The blonde turned his attention back to the couple trying to ignore the thoughts that were plaguing him. Did Sasuke run away again. He guessed it was understandable. If Sasuke didn't love him back, of course he'd freak out after waking up in his bed after being completely drunk. Maybe they weren't meant to be together again after all.

* * *

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura ran up to the blonde but stopped when she noticed the dark cloud over his head. "What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied shaking his head and smiling at her. "You're so pretty Sakura-chan!"

"Sorry, but I'm married now!" She replied happily showing off her wedding ring and glancing at her fian…er husband. She smiled to herself at that. That was defiantly going to take some getting used to. "Oh hey, Sasuke…"

"You've seen him?" He exclaimed popping up from his seat and grabbing her shoulders anxiously.

She stared at him for a moment before biting her lip and little glint in her eye of something Naruto didn't want to know. "Yea, he came by the cabin this morning and packed his things."

He blinked and released her. "Did he say anything about what he was doing."

"Yep! He said that he couldn't stay here any longer. He said that you were his problem and he needed to go back to Oto right away." She answered feeling a little guilty about the hurt look on her friends face. "What happened last night, Naruto?"

For a moment he was really quiet. "We…I…we had sex."

She blinked at him in shock before smiling to herself. "Really now? I can't believe you." She replied turning away from him sharply.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me. The silly blonde everyone loves so much because of his incredible determination! And here you are giving up!"

"I what?" He demanded.

She turned back around and gave him a look. "You're sitting here in a gloom while the man you love is running away from you again! You let him go last time and it caused nothing but trouble! So why the hell are you still here?"

He blinked and started at her in shock gapping at her as he figured out what she was saying.

"Go get your ass, in your stupid car, and chase after him! Go to Oto, find him, and tell him exactly how you feel, before it's too late!"

He sighed and gave her a hug. "Good luck on your honey moon, prego." He replied smiling to himself.

"Does everyone know?" She demanded.

"I'll see you when you get back!" He added turning around and hurrying towards the door.

Maybe he was imagining it. But as he was driving towards the interstate he passed a Walgreen's sign that seemed to say. "Good luck."

Yea, he'd be needing it.

* * *

A/N: Happy Holidays! Two updates in a row. Yes I know you love me. Oh and Sakura is evil. Haha! See you next chapter!

Don't be haters!

Fav! Alert! Review! Something!

-Mitsu Amarante


	17. The Many Mysteries of the World

The Many Mysteries of the World

**Disclaimer**: I can draw chibis. That's about it. So obviously, I do not own the manga.

I also don't own: Can I has?

* * *

One of the many mysteries of the world was revealed to Naruto that day. This he noted as he finally got to Otogakure and was instantly lost. There were so many off ramps, turns, streets, jogs; it was an overall confusing city. As it turns out even Naruto, who always seemed to have a good sense of direction and even managed to keep them from getting lost in five other cities with Sasuke on one of their high school road trips, got lost.

Oto was huge. It was sleek. It was busy. It was exactly the type of city Sasuke was made for, seeing as some of the sky-scrapers were shiny and black. Sasuke probably _loved _that. Even now after that sun had set and it was about nine o'clock was the city still bustling with traffic and people. It was obviously a place that loved the night life.

Really, if Naruto wasn't completely obsessed with finding Sasuke right now, he figured he'd probably have had a lot of fun running around the busy city in his bright orange clothes standing out against the many sleek black buildings. He drove for a while longer before deciding to walk around and look that way although it may take longer. But he was determined after all.

* * *

"Did you tell him?" Sasuke asked into the phone.

"_Yep!"_ The bubbly pinkette replied. _"I told him exactly what you told me to tell him. That you had to go back for an emergency and would be back tomorrow!"_ She snickered suddenly then cleared her throat.

"And? Was he mad?" He added.

"_Yep! After I told him that Naruto just went home sulking and won't answer his phone."_ Sakura replied snickering again.

"How is that funny?"

_"Sorry, I'm still excited about being married and all. It's like the most epic adrenaline rush!" _She answered serious again.

He shook his head and smiled a little. "How's Kiri so far?" He asked.

"_Horrible, it's raining."_ She replied. _"But oh well. Kiba just went to "get some stuff" so he says."_

"You just married him and you're already suspicious?"

"_It's Kiba."_

"Good point." Sasuke replied. He noticed that a little light on his phone was flashing and he sighed. "Okay, I gotta go, but I'll see you later."

_"Yea! Have fun working!"_ She called before hanging up.

He quickly changed lines to answer the phone. There were only three people in the world that Karin patched straight through to Sasuke without asking him first. These people were his Mother (because she's just sweet like that), Itachi (who threatened to kill her and Juugo violently if they didn't), and Suigetsu (because if Sasuke said no to the call the silver haired male would just march up to his bosses office and let himself him, whether he was in an important meeting or not didn't seem to matter).

"What?" He asked indifferently into the phone.

"_Did you know that Dad was going to kill you?"_ Itachi asked as soon as Sasuke had finished his "greeting."

Sasuke sighed. "Yea, I figured that when Karin texted Suigetsu of all people that he'd come down here and to my house only to find that I wasn't in town at all."

"_You better be grateful that I actually went home to distract his rage. He's calmed down considerably, but you still are probably about to get killed."_ He replied.

"I'm sure. Is he coming over?"

"_As soon as Mom lets him. I'm coming with as a witness in case he actually does kill you."_

"How mad is he again?"

"_He stopped ranting, but he hasn't stopped glaring. I think he gave one of the servants a heart attack the poor girl fainted…still hasn't woken up."_

Sasuke groaned. "I'm so dead."

"_Where the hell did you go anyway?"_ Itachi asked sounding as if he really didn't care. He probably didn't.

Or wouldn't have until Sasuke actually answered. Hints why he was contemplating whether or not to answer. But Itachi would've figured it out if he didn't answer and would've known if he lied. Stupid older brothers. "Konoha."

Silence.

"Itachi?"

"_Why in the world would you go there?"_ He demanded.

"Shit, will you calm down. I went there for a wedding okay, and I didn't even get to stay for the wedding because of Dad."

"_Who was getting married?"_ The words came out strained.

Sasuke sighed and looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. "Kiba and Sakura."

"…_who?"_

"The one guy with the dog, and the girl with the pink hair that made you piss yourself."

"_I didn't piss myself! I just wasn't prepared for a small girl with pink hair to suddenly turn into something that crawled out of the deepest level of hell!"_ Itachi defended indignantly. _"Oh, and this only makes your case worse. I know that those two were friends with that godforsaken blonde idiot!"_

"Naruto." Sasuke corrected with a sigh. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"_Did you talk to him?"  
_

"What?"

"_Hold that thought. I'm coming over there and you're going to explain yourself in person. And if I end up killing you before Dad does then your just completely screwed now aren't you."_ With that the elder of the brothers hung up and Sasuke groaned again leaning forward to beat his head on his office desk. This was going to be a very long night, promising an even longer tomorrow. If he survived.

* * *

This was way too much work. Naruto noted as he found himself for the third time that night back at the parking lot where he'd left his car. And he was sure he was making progress. He sighed heading to cross the street to a café hoping at least one person there might know where he needed to be was. Upon entering the small warm shop that was apparently open 24/7 it had seemed that for the first time all day Lady Luck was on his side.

"You!" Naruto ran over to the silver haired male who was with a couple people he didn't know one a girl with red hair and glasses the other a rather large (like huge) man with orange hair. "Suigetsu! Help me!"

Suigetsu looked at the blonde making a face at him. "Fishcake?" Naruto twitched. "What are you doing here?"

"I have my reasons and I'm lost! How the hell…of all the mysteries in the world this one is bugging me more then the Bermuda Triangle and the bathrooms at Walmart put together…how the fuck can Sasuke maneuver himself in this town, but barely knows his way around his own home. We got lost in his own home for crying out loud!"

"Are you drunk?" Suigetsu asked.

"No! I'm frustrated! I've been walking in circles for three hours and I still can't find wherever it is that Sasuke works!" He finished his explanation excitedly.

"Does that make this guy a creepy stalker?" Karin asked eyeing the blonde like he was completely insane.

"Do we need to take him out back and beat him up?" Juugo asked.

"What?" Naruto demanded looking at Suigetsu in utter disbelief.

Suigetsu sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Nah, guys he's no problem." He answered rolling his eyes. "Guess I'm playing matchmaker after all." He added under his breath before speaking up again. "C'mon blondie, we'll just take you with us when we go back. Sasuke's probably still at his office anyway."

* * *

Sasuke glared at his phone when Naruto didn't answer. Why didn't he ever get a cell phone that stubborn jerk. He could even get a pre-paid one and only use it for emergencies since he refused to get one for social purposes. Stubborn, idiotic, blonde people! It was times like these that he questioned his sanity in falling in love with him.

_Beep_. "Uchiha-sama." Tayuya's voice came over the small intercom sounding bored. "Your brother's here glaring up a storm and demanding to be let in."

She amazed him how she could just remain completely bored no matter what she was doing. Then again she had once called him to tell him that her house burned down so she'd be late to work. She said this while sounding so completely tired, there was even a yawn mixed into that call somewhere, that he had even checked into it incase she was lying. But no, her house really had burned down and she's been a freeloader at Karin's house ever since. She was like the female version of Shikamaru. It was freaky.

"Do you want me to standby in case I have to call the cops?" She added.

He sighed and pressed the button that allowed him to talk back. "Just let him in Tayuya."

"You asked for it." She replied turning the thing off and unlocking the office doors to let in an Itachi. An angry Itachi.

Sasuke sighed for the nth time trying not to roll his eyes again. The way these two actions seemed to be reoccurring ones tonight were annoying him to no end.

"You had sex with that unworthy fuckhead again didn't you?" Itachi accused immediately before Tayuya had even gotten the chance to leave the office. I don't think she could've helped it if she tried. And since she was who she was, she didn't try. She burst into laughter shutting the door behind her as she left the office still laughing her ass off.

Sasuke sighed. Again. "His name is Naruto. And don't jump to conclusions."

"I don't care if his name is Naruto, or Toruna. And there is no way on earth you would've bothered to correct me before you had gone to Konoha which suggests that he got to you again! I mean think about it, why'd he want to go out with you other than for money and sex?"

"Cause I'm mysterious and hot." Sasuke deadpanned. God, Naruto really had rubbed off on him.

"What the hell?"

"Itachi, I'm old enough to take care of myself y'know. I can deal with Naruto if I need to so…"

_Beep_. "Uchiha-sama." Tayuya's voice spoke up again filled with giggles and less boredom this time. "Your Father's here."

"You're doubly fucked." Itachi commented.

"Thank you Mr. Observant." Sasuke replied looking at the clock. 11:30 pm. Really long night. He pressed the button again. "Let him in."

* * *

A/N: So a faster update. Aren't you happy with me? No? Well I tried. I'm so sorry! I'm still talking about last times extremely late update followed by it's extremely early update. Heheh. I planned that this chapter was going to be the last one. I obviously lied to myself because it obviously is not the last chapter. Haha.

P.S. Take it from me. You should never fall in love with a gay man, if you're a girl. My personal drama lesson of the update. :D

Don't be haters!

Fav! Alert! Review! Something!

-Mitsu Amarante


	18. Couldn't Be Better

Couldn't Be Better

**Disclaimer:** I want!

I also don't own: I REALLY! Want! DX

* * *

"So you're the infamous, Naruto?" Karin asked from the backseat with Naruto.

"Infamous?" Naruto asked making a face. "What kinds of stories has Sasuke been telling about me?"

"Sasuke never talked about you actually." She replied.

Suigetsu smirked in the rearview mirror as he glanced at the blonde. "Sasuke only talked about you a little back in college when I or Obito could manage to get him drunk. Other than that he's pretty tightlipped about his past."

"A lot of the stories that we heard were about you doing something stupid." Karin threw in.

"I thought for awhile that you weren't even real." Juugo commented suddenly.

"You too?" Karin asked.

Naruto facepalmed then and spent the rest of the ride in complete in utter doom. Maybe this was a bad idea. He thought as they continuously relayed the many stories of his high school stupidity.

* * *

"I can't believe this! I didn't entrust my company to you so that you could disappear for months at a time, leaving who in charge? Y'know for a fact how I feel about your incompetent vice president of this company? Honestly I can't believe you would even hire someone like THAT for the job. Have you seen that guy? He looks like a fish. Are you sleeping with him?"

Sasuke's head hit his desk as his Father continued the usual rant mixed with a new one. This was the first time he had left his company for longer than a day at a time ever. So that part about disappearing for a month was new. But it always seems to come back to leaving Suigetsu in charge because he's "irresponsible". Not that Sasuke ever fought that point Suigetsu did have his moments. Then he would go on about how the silver haired male wasn't fit for the job, that he looked like a fish, _and _because Fugaku had finally accepted that Sasuke was gay, and not planning to change, he always seemed to suspect that Suigetsu was sleeping with him for the job.

Was there a point in arguing that? He never seemed to listen anyway. Sasuke then wandered if it was possible to just turn to dust right now. That would be almost welcome.

"Oh, no Father, Sasuke can't be sleeping with Suigetsu, because he's sleeping with Toruna." Itachi pointed out from where he was sitting listening to the rant and watching his brother glare at him.

"His name is Naruto. And for the millionth time! Shut up, Itachi!" Sasuke replied.

* * *

"You guys are finally back?" Tayuya asked from where she was sitting at Karin's desk.

"Yep." Karin replied handing her a coffee that they'd bought for her. "Any calls?"

"No, calls but a couple visits." She replied giving the other redhead her seat back. "They're all in there yelling at each other. Oh, and accusing Uchiha-sama of sleeping with an 'unworthy fuckhead again' I think Itachi-sama said and with Suigetsu." She finished pointing at the silver haired male.

"So the usual?" Suigetsu asked with a smirk.

"I guess that makes me the 'unworthy fuckhead.'" Naruto commented.

"Wait you had sex with Sasuke?" The silver haired male asked. "Way to go, Fishcake! I've been trying to get that guy laid for five years. Only succeeded twice." He added.

Everyone gave him a look before returning their attention to _anything_ else.

Eventually Karin rolled her eyes picked up her phone and cleared her throat dialing a number. "What's your surname, Fishcake?"

"My name is Naruto! Not Fishcake!" He replied a little frustrated.

"Uzumaki." Suigetsu answered finally while the phone was ringing.

"_What? Oh GOD what?"_ Sasuke demanded.

"_If you're having sex maybe you should get check for STDs. You never know where Suigetsu's been."_ Fugaku's voice commented.

"_Or Toruna." _Itachi added with a snort.

"_This better be worth it or I'm going to kill something."_ Sasuke finished. _"And Nii-san I swear to God!"_

Karin smiled. "I figured you'd like to know that we're back from our break." She commented then before he could blow the fuse they all felt like they could hear getting shorter. "Oh, and there's a Mr. Uzumaki here to see you."

"_Naruto Uzumaki?"_ Sasuke asked sounding utterly shocked. Naruto couldn't help but wander if that was a good thing or not.

"Should I send him out?" Karin asked.

"_NO! Um…just…" _He tried.

"Okay! I'll let him in then!" She finished hanging up the phone and leading Naruto to the door which she unlocked and shoved the poor blonde inside shutting the door after him.

"Such an evil witch." Suigetsu commented. "You probably sent poor Fishcake to his doom."

"Don't you have an office where you belong?" She asked turning to him with an evil glint in her eyes. That was the one she used right before he ended up running away.

"I'll be in my office." He replied walking hurriedly away to the door that was behind Juugo's desk. "Please keep your girlfriend at bay. I'm putting my life in you hands Juugo! Your hands!" He exclaimed slamming the door to his office shut in order to keep himself safe from an evil Karin.

Tayuya shrugged and hopped up on Juugo's desk deciding that it was too amusing here for her to actually go back to her boring office three floors down. Even if she did have an appointment soon. Clients be damned.

* * *

Naruto tried to run back out of the office the moment he was shoved inside only to find that they had already shut and locked the door and the three sets of eyes that were currently on his back had him frozen in fear. Slowly, oh so slowly. No sudden movements. For fucks sake these were Uchihas he was dealing with. He turned around to face his inevitable fate.

"Naruto…" Sasuke spoke first his voice one of utter disbelief.

"Uh…hi, Sasuke." Naruto commented still feeling completely frozen with his back against the wall. Then suddenly two sets of eyes became angry and were glaring at him and for some reason Naruto actually felt like he was shrinking. He glanced at Itachi and Fugaku trying to remain calm, but it almost felt like staring your murderer in the face and he felt this uncontrollable need to scream like a little girl and hide under Sasuke's desk.

"You." Itachi commented glaring harder. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Was he being spat at? Was Naruto being spat at? He almost felt the courage to fight back but the moment he looked in Itachi's evil eyes…shudder in fear, oh fucking shit…he just about shit his pants.

Sasuke counted down the inevitable explosion that was to come and just on time too.

Three,

two,

one…

"YOU DISAPPEARED FOR A MONTH TO GO TO KONOHA WHERE YOU FUCKED YOU'RE EX-BOYFRIEND? AND YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING HERE! THIS IS NO PLACE FOR THE LIKES OF YOU AND I WOULD DEFINALTLY SUGGEST YOU KEEP YOUR CLAWS OUT OF MY SON!"

One hour of screaming and lecturing later...

"I think that went well." Sasuke commented while he watched his Father and Brother get on the elevator leaving the office.

Naruto was sitting in one of the office chairs in doom as he felt the many bumps Itachi had been courteous enough to leave. "What just happened?"

Sasuke looked at him and let out a laugh. "You okay?"

"Yea, it's probably just a concussion. Nothing to worry about." He replied.

"I'm sure."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry!" Naruto announced suddenly getting up and walking over to him. "I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry about everything."

Sasuke blinked and gave him a look. "What're you…"

"I'm not done!" Naruto finished interrupting him. "Look, I know that I have absolutely no right falling back in love with you after everything, but I have...fallen in love with you again, I mean...and last night, I didn't really consider your feelings so I'm sure I made things worse-But I absolutely would die if you hated me for it. Last night I was selfish and we ended up having sex again, but I never asked you…so I'm…"

Sasuke whacked him on the head making the blonde jump and give him a look.

"Ow! Oh god, brain!" He added covering his head where Sasuke hit him. It was actually on one of the many bumps Itachi gave him...ow...

"What the hell did Sakura tell you?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?"

"This morning before I left I told Sakura to tell you that I wanted to talk to you about last night, but I had to go home for an emergency. I told her to tell you that I'd be back tomorrow." Sasuke commented.

…

"That bitch!" Naruto exclaimed. "She told me that you were pissed at me…and…left…and…that bitch!"

Sasuke snickered suddenly making Naruto look at him again. "Naruto, let's get some ramen."

"They have ramen in Oto?" Naruto asked excited suddenly.

"Why wouldn't they?" He asked making a face. "Although, it's not as good as Ichiraku."

"Nothing is." Naruto replied.

Sasuke smiled at him before walking him out of the office.

"Going home Sasuke-sama?" Karin asked as she typed on her computer.

"Yes. Oh, and burn that couch before I come back to work."

"Yes Sir!" She replied giggling and giving Juugo a look.

"Well Sakura did do something right." Naruto commented.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked as the elevator doors closed.

"Being with you today is much better then waiting until tomorrow." Naruto replied taking his hand.

Sasuke smiled at that familiar feeling of their hands intertwined. "Yea." He replied leaning against the blonde and closing his eyes to that happy feeling. "Naruto."

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

"Haha good. Cause we're never breaking up again."

* * *

A/N: ZOMG, they're back together! Title explanation (for those who couldn't figure it out): Kiba and Sakura get married, Shino and Hinata break up at the beginning, flashbacks of Naruto and Sasuke's breakup, and the makeup is obviously Naruto and Sasuke's.

I decided to add a special bonus chapter after this that takes place one year later, but after that, this beautiful story that I love so much will be over. Then I'll be spending most of my time trying to finish Not So Lucky. But yea, see you next chapter! XDD

Don't be haters!

Fav! Alert! Review! Something!

-Mitsu Amarante


	19. Because I Love You

Because I Love You

Disclaimer: It's kinda sad that this is my last disclaimer of the fanfic. I think I just shed a tear…anyway, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me. Love that guy.

I also don't own: Any of these characters. Even if I do wish that I did.

* * *

Peace and quiet…how nice this was… "NARUTO!" The voice that made him jump and fall out of bed yelled.

The blonde felt a strange sense of Déjà vu at this particular incident.

For the life of him he couldn't think of any reason as to how she managed to get into his house. Unless Sasuke was half asleep again when he left this morning and therefore had left the door unlocked or completely open. That was a scary experience (especially since it was Itachi who had gotten in through the unlocked door while Naruto was home alone). But now as he lay awake watching his peaceful serenity drive away at an insane speed he decided to give up on any chance for sleep and went to open the door.

Luckily a glance in the mirror made him realize he should probably put some pants on before waking out into full view of his psycho friend.

"Naruto, is it really that hard to answer a door? Are you locked in? Cause I can and will break the door down." Sakura informed him.

"Woman! Give me five seconds!" He called panicking a little as he hurriedly pulled on the first pair of sweats he pulled out of his side of the dresser. And he threw the door open knowing exactly what Sasuke's reaction would be if the door to his bedroom got completely destroyed. Sasuke was always weird like that when it came to things he bought. And this was the raven's condo.

"Naruto! You will never guess the amazing news I've brought you today!" Sakura exclaimed.

He for a moment pretended to think. "You and Kiba are getting married? Wait…nope already did that…you're pregnant? Nah…done that too…"

"Stop being a dumbass or I'll hit you." She deadpanned.

He smiled. "What _is_ this delightful news you've brought me?"

She took a moment to judge him but his act never wavered so she sighed and let it go. "Shikamaru and Ino got married last night!"

…

…

…

…

"Naruto?"

"HOLY SHIT? How the hell?"

"They decided to elope and end their stupid on and off relationship for good. Now their stuck with each other unless they want to spend twenty years paying for a lawyer to get a divorce only to make up five days later." She told him freely taking a seat on the couch.

"Dear God, I feel so sorry for any children they have." Naruto commented shaking his head. "I can't believe they would do it so suddenly though."

"Yea, guess we were wrong after all." Sakura mentioned.

"Wrong about what?" The blonde asked giving his pink haired companion a questioning look.

She smiled at him. "Well we all kinda thought that you and Sasuke would be the next to get married."

Naruto blinked at that. "Huh?"

"Oh c'mon!" She replied whacking him in the chest. "You two are more in love then just about everyone I know. We (meaning us meddling girls and the two men who we own by law) just thought that you'd make it official."

He laughed at that. "Really? Sasuke and I have never even talked about getting married. Y'know unless I was suggesting he wear a wedding dress just to tease him."

"But you've thought about it right?" Sakura asked giving him a "no bullshit" look.

He stopped laughing and bit his lip a little. "Well…actually…" He got up and went over to pull a small box out of his jacket pocket.

Sakura's eyes widened with realization and she jumped up with a squeal. "So you're gonna ask him?"

"I was thinking about it…" He replied. "And then I just kinda…bought…"

"This is amazing!" Sakura exclaimed giving her blonde friend a big hug. "When are you...no! HOW are you going to ask him? Romantic dinner? Romantic walk? Maybe a romantic night alone together while holding hands and watching the night sky?"

"Sakura breathe! For god's sake calm down. It's not like I really put much thought into it. I just wanted…"

The door opened and both of the people in the house jumped and turned to stare at the person who had intruded on their conversation.

Said intruder raised an eyebrow. "What?" Sasuke asked staring back at the two who were both looking at him as if he were a ghost. "What?" He repeated his question when he didn't get an answer.

"Ha! Welcome back Teme!" Naruto exclaimed obviously trying to hide something behind his back. "You're home early!"

"Um…yea, I left my wallet this morning so I came back to get it during lunch…" he answered "what are you hiding?"

"N-nothing!" Both parties of his suspicion exclaimed in unison.

Sasuke sighed at their obvious attempts at getting him off the subject. "Fine, don't tell me. But Naruto I swear to god if you are doing anything remotely stupid or harmful to yourself, I will not only completely ignore your pain, but I'll leave you." He told him giving him a quick peck. "Stay off drugs. You too Sakura."

"Very funny." She replied giving him a half-hearted glare.

"Shouldn't you be at work? Or anywhere else?" He asked her.

"Shouldn't you learn not to talk to crazy people like that?" She shot back. "Hey did you hear about Shikamaru and Ino?"

"Oh fuck what now?"

Naruto turned around to looked at the box containing the object he wanted so bad to just slip onto Sasuke's finger and sighed before shoving it in his pocket.

How should he ask him?

* * *

"Is it too cliché to stick it in his food?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. And anyway he'd probably not realize it was there and end up choking on it." Kiba replied.

"Drink then?" He asked.

"Still cliché…" Shikamaru commented. "And he refuses to drink alcohol since last month's incident, remember?"

The blonde smiled at that. "Oh yea, I remember _very_ well."

"Sadly so does all of Konoha." The dog lover finished stopping that train of thought.

The crying caught the brunette's attention and he excused himself with a sigh before heading off to where his daughter was napping only moments ago.

"That's the third time she's cried since I've been here." Shikamaru commented getting up to get himself a beer.

"I've got a good idea, Fishcake." Suigetsu spoke up.

"Call me 'Fishcake' again Shark-boy, I dare you." The blonde growled at him.

Although, he was ignored in the end. "You should hide the ring in your apartment, give him a map, and tell him to find the surprise."

"He can't follow directions. You're going to get him lost in his own home." Naruto deadpanned.

"I know, but it'd be so funny!" The silver haired male laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be a work?"

"I'm on break."

"What's the new office's look like anyway?" Kiba asked reentering the kitchen this time with a baby clinging to him.

"Amaya!" Naruto commented. "What're you doing awake?" The blonde took the little brunette girl from his friend and sat her in his lap at the table while her Dad went to warm her up some milk.

"They're pretty nice. Although, I think Sasuke made my office a lot smaller then the one I had in Oto." Suigetsu answered. "I swear he did that on purpose."

"Really? I think Sasuke's office was bigger." The blonde commented.

"See, told you he did it on purpose."

"How'd you propose to Sakura?" Naruto asked.

Kiba sighed. "Um, well I got Shizune-san to let my tape the ring up next to her name on her work schedule then I waited for her to find it and when she picked it up I asked her to marry me."

"She didn't say yes did she?" Suigetsu asked sarcastically.

The brunette flipped him off and returned to what he was doing.

"Yea, I can't do that Itachi's like a watchdog when it comes to Sasuke's office." Naruto commented letting the little girl in his lap pull on his hair. "How'd you do it Shikamaru?"

The brunette shrugged. "You probably don't want to use anything Ino and I do as an example. Or at least not a good one."

"Hinata says you should take him for a walk in the park this evening." Kida said putting his phone back in his pocket. And bringing the bottle back over to his seat taking the little baby girl back from his friend and beginning to feed her.

"What?"

"That'll work." Suigetsu commented. "I mean he's probably had a really bad day at work like he usually does, and you can take him to a park walk with him and look for the opportune moment."

"I don't wanna do it while he's in a bad mood!" Naruto replied.

"That's what the walks for dumbass." Shikamaru pointed out.

"You take him on the walk to fix his mood, and then when you're both starting to have a beautiful time, whip it out." Suigetsu commented.

"The ring, not your cock." Kiba added.

"Hey, it works either way." The silver haired male defended.

"I dunno…would it even work?" The blonde asked finally.

"Just keep in mind; this is Hinata's suggestion, not ours." Shikamaru pointed out. "So yea, it'll probably work."

"Then again…" Suigetsu began. "This is Sasuke."

* * *

Naruto watched as the brunette sauntered into the house and immediately flopped down on the couch face first. "Hard day at the office Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke grumbled something that could be taken as: "I fucking hate everything." But who was Naruto to assume?

The blonde walked over taking a seat on the couch next to his boyfriend's head. "Hm?"

Sasuke lifted his chin a little to look up at him. "Tell me we don't have anything planned tomorrow? I don't want to leave here anymore for the next week."

Naruto gave him a look. "It couldn't have been that bad."

The look Naruto received at that made him think better of his previous statement. "Really? It's not terrible if my Dad randomly walks into my office to lecture while I'm in a meeting. And it's definitely okay if Suigetsu goes missing for the majority of the day and his excuse upon coming back while I'm talking to a potential merger is that he was chasing down the ice cream truck, Itachi was obviously drunk and he wouldn't stop calling me-"

The brunette was forced to stop when the blonde had leaned down to kiss him from their somewhat awkward position.

"Better?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked at him at that before making a face at something on the couch and picking it up. "What's this?"

The blonde did a double take, knowing it was useless to reach into his pocket in search of the object that his boyfriend was now holding up but he did it anyway. "Um that's…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I just…that's uh…I was…"

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Are you proposing?"

"…Yea…" He cringed the tiniest bit as the brunette held up the now open box to look at it before looking down and hiding his face. After a moment he could hear the chuckles more clearly. "Sasuke! Y'know it really doesn't make me feel any better if you laugh!"

"Sorry, you're just really bad at this!" Finally the Uchiha looked up a small smile on his face as he sat up and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"Well thanks." He replied sarcastically before letting his face show how nervous he was. "So…what's your answer?"

Sasuke smiled at him. "I think; this is one of the smartest ideas you've ever had." He added kissing him.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Naruto. That's a yes."

* * *

A/N: All done! And it only took me a year and then some to write this whole damn thing. Now lets see how long it takes to finish _Not So Lucky_. I cannot let my OTP down! XD

Don't be haters!

Fav! Alert! Review! Something!

-Mitsu Amarante


End file.
